Infantile dependence, adult dependency
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS [UA] Chap 8 up!
1. Problemas maternos

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Problemas maternos

El empresario salía muy apurado de la autopista con su auto para poder llegar a tiempo, tenia que pasar a buscar a su hijo luego de su primer día en el nuevo jardín de infantes y no quería llegar tarde. Afortunadamente, llega justo a tiempo para esperarlo unos minutos antes de que salieran. Luego de tomar su mochila y saludar a su maestra los niños salían al patio delantero de la escuela buscando a sus familiares Al encontrar a su padre, el pequeño niño de solo 4 años de edad corre hacia el para luego levantar los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara. El lo levanta acomodándolo sobre uno de sus brazos para poder acomodarle el cabello revuelto con la mano que tenia libre

-Como te fue Yuki?-cuestiona con una sonrisa amable.

-Muy bien, papa!- Exclama emocionado el niño... -La maestra es muy buena- Agrega animado

-Me alegro-asiente-tenes que traer algo mañana?

El niño niega con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

-Vamos a casa entonces, así podes merendar-agrega caminando hacia el auto que había dejado estacionado en la entrada

Luego de dejar al niño en el asiento del acompañante y acomodarle el cinturón de seguridad, el sube arrancando el auto para regresar a la casa. Allí las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba muy silencioso, lo cual le pareció extraño al ambarino. El niño se sujeta del Pantaleón de su padre mirando la casa. Luego de cerrar el auto el lo toma en brazos de nuevo y abre la puerta para después prender la luz del comedor.

En el living, una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos rubí, fumaba un pequeño cigarrillo el cual desprendía un fuerte olor. El recién llegado suspira y carga mejor al niño yendo hasta la cocina.

-Papa... hay un olor feo...- Comenta el niño cubriéndose la nariz.

-Ya lo se-responde el cerrando la puerta y abriendo la ventana que daba al jardín- voy a prepararte algo de comer, que te gustaría?

El niño se queda pensando un momento y luego mueve los brazos emocionado -Hot Cakes!- Exclama ansioso

-Jaja eso no me sale muy bien...-responde el sacándose su saco para luego colgarlo en una silla-pero voy a prepararlos lo mejor que pueda, espera un poco

El niño asiente con una sonrisa para luego jugar con lo que tenia al alcance de la mano. Su padre unos minutos después le da un vaso de leche tibia junto con los hot cakes pedidos

-Si!- Festeja el pequeño para luego mirar al ambarino-Gracias, papi- Agrega para luego comenzar a comer.

-No es nada-responde el acariciándole la cabeza para luego esperar que acabara de comer.

Una vez termina el niño se golpea el estomago satisfecho.

-Estuvieron ricos...- Comenta sonriéndole a su padre con el rostro lleno de migajas y algo de miel de los hot cakes.

El le limpia el rostro con una servilleta y luego lo acompaña hasta su habitación para que se quedara jugando allí mientras el iba a ducharse. Al terminar, va a ver al pequeño que jugaba con unos carritos de juguete mientras decía cosas sin sentido...Lo mira unos momentos divertido y luego baja al comedor.

Allí, Mei Lin miraba TV rodeada aun por la cortina de humo que había producido el cigarrillo.

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso aquí-dice el empresario molesto apagando la televisión

-Hacer que?- Lo mira de reojo.

-Va a hacerle mal a Yuki-agrega sin responder su pregunta

-Mph... y que?- Cuestiona volviendo a encender la TV.

-Deberías ocuparte mas por tu hijo...

-Mhh...

-No vas a decir nada?

-No...- Responde únicamente

-Yuki necesita una madre...-agrega cansado de tener esa discusión

-Buscasela

-Vos sos su madre, porque tendría que tener otra?

-Porque a mi no me interesa

-Nunca nada te interesa...-agrega finalmente para luego suspirar y subir al cuarto del niño y decirle que se cambiara y se acostara a dormir. El niño lo mira y le tira de la ropa.

-Papa! quiero un cuento antes de dormir...- Pide el niño corriendo hacia su cama

-Un cuento?-cuestiona el- Esta bien...-agrega viendo la biblioteca que había en la habitación para después tomar uno al azar y sentarse a su lado en la cama. El niño se sienta en las piernas de su padre y mira el libro emocionado. El le lee un buen rato hasta que el pequeño se queda dormido, lo acomoda dentro de la cama abrigándolo bien y luego se va a su propia habitación.

------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el pequeño va a la mañana bien temprano a despertarlo, puesto que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Mhh...-el hombre se friega un ojo algo dormido y luego se corre un poco haciéndole lugar en la cama-No te asustes, solo fue un mal sueño

El pequeño asiente y se acuesta junto a su padre para luego tomarle la mano y volver a dormirse. Pero el ya se había desvelado y no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño, mira de reojo el reloj de su mesa de luz viendo que recién eran las 5 de la mañana, aun tenia dos horas mas para dormir. El niño que dormía con la boca abierta, comienza a babear humedeciendo un poco el colchón. El lo mira y le acomoda el cabello, no podía creer que fuera tan bonito a pesar de ser hijo de Mei Lin.

Luego de un rato, su despertador comienza a sonar indicando que eran las 7 de la mañana. El lo apaga rápidamente para que el niño no despertara y luego se levanta cuidadosamente. El pequeño se acomoda quedando boca arriba completamente dispersado por la cama. El lo cubre con las mantas y luego de cambiarse se va a su trabajo, el niño se quedaba con su madre por las mañanas mientras el estaba en el trabajo y un auto pasaba a buscarlo después del almuerzo para llevarlo al jardín.

Esa tarde el castaño llega algo tarde por lo que debe entrar al edificio a buscar a Yuki, el pequeño jugaba con unos bloques, siendo observado por una joven castaña quien gira la cabeza al escuchar los pasos del empresario. La muchacha se pone de pie y luego se acerca al ambarino.

-Buenas tardes... usted debe ser el padre de Yuki...- Comenta extendiendo la mano-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto...

-Lo mismo digo-responde el tomando su mano-Lamento llegar tarde

-No se preocupe, no es molestia...- Responde tranquilamente mirando al pequeño quien volteaba y al ver a su padre se acerca corriendo.

-Te divertiste hoy?-le pregunta al niño agachándose un poco.

-Si! la maestra Kinomoto nos leyó un cuento muy lindo...- Comenta emocionado.

-Me alegro-sonríe-anda a buscar tu mochila y tu abrigo Yuki

El niño asiente y sonríe para luego ir por sus cosas demorando un poco.

-Mmh... Disculpe Señor Li...- Comienza a decir la ojiverde mirándolo-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Yuki...- Pide.

-Sobre Yuki?-pregunta el-Ocurrió algo?

-Hay algo que noto en el...- Responde-Tiene problemas en su casa?- Cuestiona yendo directo al grano.

-Porque lo pregunta? que tiene de extraño?

Sakura suspira y luego de buscar entre sus cosas, le extiende un dibujo hecho por su hijo, al castaño... En el estaban el ambarino y el pequeño, y a un lado, en una esquina, la madre del niño completamente tachada.

-Cuando le pregunte por eso, Yuki dijo que su madre era mala- Suspira haciendo una pausa -Que no lo quería y que le tenia miedo

-Mhh no debería entrometerse en asuntos familiares-agrega devolviéndole el dibujo

-Sabe que eso puede afectar el crecimiento del niño?- Cuestiona-Debería tratar el asunto, sea lo que fuere...- Agrega a modo de sugerencia-Yuki es un niño muy dulce... no merece lo que sea que le este pasando...- Culmina para luego sonreírle al niño que se acercaba.

-Estas listo?-le pregunta viendo a su hijo

-Si!- El niño asiente y luego mira a la ojiverde quien se agachaba para saludarlo... el pequeño sonríe y la abraza-Hasta mañana maestra- Culmina para luego acercarse a su padre pidiendo que lo cargara.

-Nos vemos mañana, Yuki...- Se despide la ojiverde para luego suspirar y mirar al ambarino extendiendo la mano-Fue un placer conocerlo...

-Para mi también-agrega el estrechándole la mano- Nos vemos-agrega saliendo con el niño en brazos

-Viste papa? la maestra Kinomoto es muy buena...- Comenta el niño tirándole del saco-Y dice que soy el que mejor le cae...- Agrega orgulloso

-Jaja eso es porque sos un niño muy bueno

-Cuando crezca... quiero casarme con la maestra Kinomoto

-Creo que es un poco mayor para vos-comenta divertido haciéndolo sentar en el asiento del acompañante y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad

-Pero yo quiero- Se queja el niño.

-Debes buscar una niña de tu edad-le aconseja su padre poniendo el auto en marcha

-Pero...- Suelta un bufido a modo de berrinche.

-Jaja tenes que esperar un poco mas para eso

-Entonces quiero que la maestra sea mi mamá...- Culmina decidido.

-Tu mamá?-cuestiona el viéndolo de reojo

-Si!- Asiente -Quiero que ella sea mi mamá...- Repite mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

-Vos ya tenes una mamá...

-Pero... mi mama es mala... ella... me pegó...- Responde el pequeño asustado

-Cuando?-cuestiona el

-Esta mañana...- Dice el pequeño mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos-Dijo que no me quería y que de ser por ella yo no existiría…

Shaoran detiene el auto para poder verlo mejor

-Eso no es verdad...-le dice para calmarlo-Yo voy a hablar con ella hoy para que no vuelva a hacer algo así ni a decir eso, esta bien?

-Me da miedo, papa...- El niño lo mira comenzando a llorar-Mama es mala...

-No llores...-agrega tomándolo con cuidado y sentándolo sobre su falda para secarle las lagrimas con sus manos-No es mala en realidad, lo que pasa es que ahora tiene algunos problemas... pero van a solucionarse... ella en realidad te quiere mucho Yuki

-Es mentira...- Responde el pequeño

-No es mentira, los dos te queremos mucho, pero ella no sabe demostrarlo bien

El niño asiente y se seca los ojos.

-Si no queres quedarte mas en casa a la mañana podes acompañarme al trabajo, pero tenes que portarte muy bien

-Si...- Yuki asiente enérgicamente

-Esta bien, se que sos un niño muy bueno y vas a portarte muy bien-sonríe y lo besa en la frente.

-Si, papa- Afirma el pequeño.

-Así me gusta-responde el para volver a sentarlo-espera acá un momento si?-sonríe y baja del auto regresando unos momentos después con una barra de chocolate que le da al niño. Su hijo sonríe emocionado y toma el chocolate para luego comerlo ensuciándose el rostro y las manos.

Al llegar el castaño le dice que fuera a bañarse, mientras el busca a su esposa para hablar con ella. La mujer no se encontraba por ningún sitio de la casa.

-Mhh que raro...-comenta el pensando en vos alta, luego suspira resignado y decide aprovechar para ver televisión en paz.

Al terminar de bañarse y cambiarse, el pequeño va y se sienta a su lado dejando ver que se había puesto el pijama al revés.

-Jaja va al revés...-comenta el ayudándolo a ponérselo correctamente

-Gracias...- El niño le sonríe y luego se acuesta en el sillón viendo la televisión junto con su padre, para luego quedarse dormido. Un rato después el lo lleva a su cama dejándolo dormir allí. Horas mas tarde, llega Mei Lin... Shaoran leía algunos papeles de su trabajo en el comedor mientras la esperaba

-Era hora...-comenta al verla entrar-donde estabas?

-No te interesa...- Responde tranquilamente

-Claro que si, quiero saberlo

-Salí con unos amigos...- Agrega fastidiada para luego ir a bañarse.

-Tenemos que hablar-agrega el una vez ella sale

-Mmh... Sobre?

-Sobre Yuki... me dijo lo que ocurrió hoy

Mei Lin arquea una ceja... -Ese chiquillo miente... vive mintiendo... debería ir a un orfanato... no se lo que te ata tanto a el

-El no miente, estaba muy angustiado cuando me lo contó... Mei Lin, no me importa si no queres ser afectuosa con el, pero no lo lastimes

-Mph...

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de todo esto...

-Me tenes harta, sabes?- Cuestiona molesta-Con tus estúpidas reglas y tus cansancios y con ese chiquillo

-Me parece perfecto, entonces, porque no tomas tus cosas y te vas de una vez?

-Mph! a donde queres que me vaya?

-Ese no es mi problema-responde el- voy a darte unos días para que busques un lugar, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo

-----------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas gente! Estoy de muy buen humor, acabo de revisar los reviews y veo que en lineas generales les gustaron nuestros nuevos fics, aunque pienso que debe haber mucha gente que lee y no deja review! Por favor, háganos llegar sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, así sabes que la gente lee lo que escribimos y seguimos haciendo así!

Este nuevo fic, otro de los tantos que subimos últimamente, tiene una trama muy tierna… explotamos el lado paternal de shao! Admítanlo, es divino así con su hijito! Jejeje espero les guste esta historia, y que tenga éxito como las demas.

Ahh sip! Para los interesados y curiosos, el titulo del fic es el nombre de una canción instrumental de la serie Evangelion (mi preferida jeje) que creo que iba justa para este fic.

Les recuerdo nuestras ultimas historias actualizadas, que dentro de poco volveran a leer su siguiente capitulo. Tenemos, "Someday", "Eterna Soledad", "Feeling This", "Matemaric love" (new), "Santo pecado" (new), "Fobia al matrimonio" y "Amor en el jardin", pasen y lean gente! Tiene mucho material asi que no pueden quejarse!

Nos leemos en una semanita, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Primera invitación

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Primera invitación

_-Me parece perfecto, entonces, porque no tomas tus cosas y te vas de una vez?_

_-Mph! a donde queres que me vaya?_

_-Ese no es mi problema-responde el- voy a darte unos días para que busques un lugar, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo_

Al día siguiente el pequeño despierta temprano, unos 5 minutos antes de que el despertador de su padre sonara. Corre a la habitación donde dormía el ambarino y le tira del brazo... ya se encontraba cambiado.

-Papa, papa! vamos...- Pide emocionado por ir con el al trabajo.

-Mhh... Ya es la hora?-cuestiona sin deseos de levantarse, con toda la discusión había acabado durmiéndose muy tarde

-Si, papa! vamos!- Susurra el pequeño sonriente.

-Bien bien, ya voy...-se sienta bostezando y luego se cambia. El pequeño festeja animado y luego sale de la habitación. Luego de que ambos desayunan suben al auto yendo hacia la oficina del ambarino.

-Espero no te aburras demasiado

Su hijo niega con la cabeza y sonríe contento.

-Jaja te ves muy contento

-Es la primera vez que voy a ir a visitar el lugar donde trabajabas...- Responde el pequeño -Como es, papa?- Lo mira

-Es una oficina... un sitio con muchas personas, donde el teléfono suena constantemente y hay papeles por todas partes

-Es una fiesta?

-Jaja no se parece en nada a una fiesta-agrega estacionando el auto.

-Voy a poder estar con vos papa?

-Claro, voy a ver si te pongo algún juego en la computadora

El pequeño asiente contento y luego baja con su padre del auto.

Ese mediodía manda al niño al jardín en Regis ya que no tenia tiempo para llevarlo, y luego va a buscarlo nuevamente algo tarde.

-Papa! te tardaste!- Le reclama el pequeño corriendo a saludarlo sobresaltando a la castaña quien le leía un cuento.

-Lo lamento-se disculpa él-pero te compre un regalo, por eso llegue tarde-explica

-Un regalo?- Lo mira emocionado-Y a la maestra le compraste algo?- Cuestiona señalando a la ojiverde quien había cerrado el libro luego de marcar la pagina.

-Eh? No...

-Papa!- Le reclama el inocente pequeño haciendo a la ojiverde reír.

-Bien bien, la próxima le traeré algo también

El pequeño sonríe divertido y se acerca extendiendo los brazos para que lo cargara.

-Cuando vas a caminar solo?-agrega para luego reír y levantarlo.

-Me gusta que me cargues... es alto...- Sonríe el pequeño

-Claro-asiente y le acomoda el cabello para después volver a la chica-Disculpe que llegue tarde, es que vengo luego del trabajo y algunas veces me retraso un poco

-No se preocupe por eso...- Sonríe -Esta bien, para mi es un placer...

-Gracias por cuidarlo

-No me lo agradezca... Es un gusto...- Afirma viendo al pequeño quien la saludaba con un movimiento de la mano. El asiente y luego de despedirse sale

-Ves papa?- Cuestiona el pequeño... -La maestra es muy buena...

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera

-Quiero que ella sea mi mama...- Insiste el pequeño para luego mirarlo-Puede venir un día a casa?

-No creo que pueda Yuki, debe tener otras cosas que hacer

-Pero papa... como vamos a saber si no la invitas...?- Cuestiona el niño-Invitala papa...- Pide tirándole de la manga

-Pero... No podría invitarla.

-Por que?

-Porque ella es tu maestra, no seria adecuado

-Por que?- Vuelve a preguntar el niño sin entender nada.

-Simplemente porque no-agrega el asegurándole el cinturón de seguridad

-Papa... solo una vez?- Pide el pequeño.

-Pero...-musita el no muy convencido, odiaba no poder negarse a sus pedidos.

-Si? el lunes cuando me vas a buscar, la invitas?- Sonríe ansioso el niño.

-Bien bien...-suspira resignado, no tenia idea como iba a invitarla

-Sii!- Yuki festeja emocionado levantando los brazos.

El sonríe contento al verlo feliz. Al llegar a la casa, descubre que la ojirubi no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco estaban sus cosas, señal de que se había ido. Shaoran no sabia como explicarle esto al niño asi que decide esperar a que el se diera cuenta por si solo de su ausencia por lo que el pequeño lo nota pero no hace comentarios al respecto. Ambos permanecen muy callados el resto del día.

---------------------------------------------------------

Así, el fin de semana pasa rápidamente y llega el lunes por la tarde. El pequeño le mostraba emocionado un juguete a la castaña, cuando su padre llega a recogerlo...tarde como la mayoría de los días.

-Papa!- El niño lo mira y corre a recibirlo-Mira papa! hoy nos dieron un dulce...- Comenta enseñándole la paleta y los caramelos que había recibido.

-Jaja se ven muy ricos-le sonríe-

-Queres uno papa?- Ofrece el pequeño acercándole la paleta.

-No gracias, comelos vos-sonríe y mira a la ojiverde recordando lo que le había prometido al niño. La joven se despereza y termina de acomodar unas cosas.

-_"Con un poco de suerte ya se habrá olvidado"_-piensa para luego tomar al niño de la mano-Vamos

-No...- Se queja el pequeño señalando a la ojiverde-lo prometiste...- Susurra tirándole de la mano con suavidad que era lo máximo que le permitía su pequeño físico

-Pero... otro día si?

-Papa...- Reprocha el niño-Prometiste que seria hoy...

-Eso hice?-cuestiona no muy convencido

-Cuando te lo dije dijiste que si...- Suspira el pequeño desilusionado.

-Esta bien...-suspira resignado al ver su expresión y se vuelve a la chica sin saber como enfrentar esa situación. La joven maestra lo miraba sin comprender que le pasaba...

-Mhh… Disculpe...-comienza a hablar realmente apenado por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si? que pasa?- Cuestiona en un suave tono de voz, común en ella.

-Mhh... Veras...-agrega sin tener idea de como decirlo, luego suspira resignado- Querrías venir a mi casa hoy?

-Perdón?- Cuestiona la joven sin comprender intentando no reír divertida por aquel tono de inocencia al haber pedido eso.

-Emh... Yuki quiere que vengas...-explica intentando que todo eso no sonara extraño

-Papa!- Exclama el pequeño avergonzado.

La ojiverde ríe divertida y asiente-Esta bien...-

-Si!- Yuki festeja contento...

-Jaja bien-el castaño asiente-

Sakura le sonríe, se notaba lo mucho que quería a su hijo.

-Estas listas?-cuestiona viendo a la chica

-Si...- Asiente mientras tomaba su abrigo.

Así los tres salen y suben al auto, el pequeño hablaba emocionado con la ojiverde quien asentía divertida a todo lo que decía mientras que el padre del niño conducía en silencio. Luego de un momento, llegan a la casa del ambarino. Todos bajan y el abre la puerta dejándolos pasar

-Es una casa enorme...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando todo con atención para luego mirar al pequeño que le tiraba de la mano.

-Venga... mire mis juguetes- Insiste el pequeño tomando también la mano de su padre, para luego llevarlos a su cuarto

Allí pasan largo rato en que el niño le muestra a su maestra todos sus juguetes

-Y... Y este lo vio?- Cuestiona finalmente...

-Si... este también me lo mostraste y te dije que era muy lindo...- Responde la ojiverde riendo.

-Y si mejor bajamos a merendar?-propone el castaño

-Si!- Responde el pequeño corriendo para salir de la habitación e ir hacia la cocina. La ojiverde se endereza y luego camina hacia la puerta. Así bajan y Shaoran comienza a preparar algo de tomar para todos

-Que queres tomar?-le pregunta a la chica.

-Lo que usted tome estará bien...- Sonríe

-Esta bien-asiente y prepara para ellos café y para el niño leche con chocolate. El pequeño toma su vaso y luego de agradecerle a su padre comienza a beber.

-Gracias...- Sakura le sonríe y luego bebe un sorbo del café

-Por nada-le responde a ambos

La ojiverde suspira relajada y recorre el lugar con la mirada.

-Creo que esta casa es demasiado grande para nosotros dos-comenta Shaoran viendo a su alrededor también.

El pequeño lo mira y sonríe... -Entonces que venga la maestra a vivir con nosotros!- Decide como solución

-No lo decía por eso...-agrega su padre un tanto avergonzado por su propuesta-pensaba que podríamos mudarnos

El pequeño suspira resignado mientras la ojiverde reía divertida ante ese pequeño debate.

-Que te parece?-cuestiona mirando al niño

-Nos mudamos con la maestra?- Cuestiona el pequeño

-No Yuki, no podemos hacer eso

El niño asiente resignado y mira a la ojiverde quien le sonríe... Luego de un rato, al terminar con su bebida, el pequeño se pone de pie de un salto y luego sale de la cocina corriendo hasta su cuarto para jugar. Su padre lo sigue con la vista para luego suspirar

-Es muy difícil?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando su taza.

-A que te referís?-la mira

-Lo esta cuidando usted solo no?- Lo mira-A eso me refiero...

-Ahh si...-asiente- pero es un niño muy bueno y tranquilo, así que no trae problemas

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Pero debe ser difícil...- Comenta-Esta creciendo sin una madre... me equivoco?-

-Si, eso es verdad, a mi eso no me afecta, pero creo que a él si... eso si es un problema

-Que es lo que pasa con ella?- Cuestiona

-Ella cambio con el tiempo-explica-cuando Yuki era pequeño se mostraba con una madre dulce y amorosa, pero de a poco fue cambiando... y ahora dice ya no quererlo... la situación no podía seguir así, hace algunos días se fue

-Ya veo...- Suspira asintiendo.

-Creo que ahora que no esta las cosas van a mejorar un poco, aunque de todas formas Yuki sentirá la ausencia de su madre...-la mira-crees que eso lo afectara mucho?

-No solo a el... a usted también, Señor Li...- Lo mira-Va a terminar enloqueciendo por hacer el papel del padre y la madre...- Suspira -Para Yuki no es sano... los niños necesitan dos figuras para ver en su vida... la de la madre quien es el apoyo cándido y el centro de cariño para el pequeño... y el padre quien le brinda protección y seguridad, así como un guardián...- Explica. -Yuki a usted lo esta viendo como todo aquello junto

-Claro...-hace una pausa- el problema esta claro, lo que no encuentro es una solución

-Que alternativas se le ocurren?

-Es que no hay alternativas

-Si busca a otra persona para que sea la parte materna en la que pueda ser el sustento materno del chico?

-No tengo intenciones de reemplazar a mi esposa

-Una hermana?- Cuestiona.

-Porque cree que no puedo ocuparme de mi hijo?-agrega con cierta molestia

-No...- Suspira-Quien va a cuidar a su hijo cuando trabaje?- Cuestiona-Yo digo eso... el niño no puede crecer sin una madre...

-Ya veré como arreglarme-responde bastante enfadado-En todo caso es mi problema

-Esta bien...- Suspira -Lo siento…- Responde

El guarda silencio y acaba su café. Al terminar con el suyo, la ojiverde se pone de pie. El la mira y se pone de pie también

-Creo que mejor me voy...- Comenta tranquilamente saliendo de la cocina.

-Si, me parece bien-afirma el siguiéndola hacia la puerta de salida

Al pasar por el living el pequeño sale de su habitación y corre hacia la ojiverde a quien le tira del pantalón.

-Maestra ya se va? noo quédese a cenar con nosotros!- Pide el pequeño insistente. La castaña se ríe y se agacha para verlo mejor.

-Quédese maestra...- Agrega

Shaoran los observa en silencio

-Nos vemos mañana Yuki...- Responde la ojiverde acariciándole la cabeza para luego enderezarse.

-Papa! decile que se quede a cenar con nosotros... no es cierto que puede?- Cuestiona el pequeño mirando a su padre.

-Si, claro...-acepta el

-Entonces... por que se va la maestra?- Cuestiona el pequeño.

-Ella desea irse Yuki, debe tener otras cosas que hacer

-Pero no quiero que se vaya...- Refunfuña el pequeño abrazando la pierna de la castaña quien se queda viéndolo en silencio, para luego suspirar y cargarlo en brazos.

-Yuki, no seas caprichoso...-lo regaña su padre.

-Papa... te cae mal la maestra?- Cuestiona el niño mirándolo angustiado.

-Eh? No...Pero ella quiere irse hijo

-Por que?- Vuelve a preguntar mirando a la ojiverde quien le sonríe.

-Me quedo... pero cuando me vaya no quiero que vuelvas a portarte así... bien?- Cuestiona la joven tranquilamente.

-Si, prometo ser bueno...- Responde el pequeño abrazando por el cuello a la castaña quien lo sostenía en brazos.

-Será mejor que pida algo de comer-agrega el castaño

-Que vas a pedir papa?- Cuestiona el pequeño

-Mhh pizza esta bien?

-Si! Pizza!- festeja el niño emocionado

Su padre sonríe y luego utiliza el teléfono para hacer el pedido mientras la ojiverde se sentaba en el sillón jugando con el chico quien reía.

-_"Supongo que tiene razón"-_se cuestiona el castaño mentalmente observándolos-_"Yo no puedo suplir a su madre, para Yuki debe ser muy aburrido vivir conmigo"_

Al sentirse observada, la ojiverde voltea a mirarlo sin comprender. Luego le sonríe tranquilamente y se vuelve al pequeño.

-Mhh voy a preparar la mesa-informa él regresando a la cocina

Luego de un rato, regresa al living donde ve al pequeño jugando con la consola de videojuegos, enseñándole a su maestra lo bueno que era. El se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales observándolos para luego recibir la cena cuando esta llega por lo que todos van a la mesa donde se sientan a comer.

-Ahm... Maestra...- El pequeño mira a la ojiverde quien levanta la cabeza para mirarlo-Tiene hijos?-

-Jaja, no... No tengo hijos...- Responde la joven

-Y... y... tiene novio?- Pregunta el pequeño haciendo reír a la ojiverde quien niega con la cabeza -Que bien... entonces si puede salir con mi papa...- Comenta haciendo a su maestra atragantarse.

El castaño quien pensaba en otros asuntos vuelve a la tierra al escuchar la absurda idea de su hijo

-Jaja no Yuki, eso no es posible-interviene él

-Por que?- El pequeño lo mira

-Porque...-se queda pensando un momento alguna razón, y como se le ocurría ninguna prefiere hacerla cargo a ella de la situación- Porque ella no querría salir conmigo

-Es cierto eso?- Cuestiona el niño mirando a la maestra quien se había sonrojado y miraba a ambos en silencio -La maestra esta enferma!- Exclama el pequeño alarmado.

-Yuki, no hagas tanto alboroto-le pide su padre-mejor termina tu cena

-Quien dijo que yo me negaría...?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando su plato sonrojada.

El castaño mira a la chica notablemente sorprendido por su comentario Sakura suspira y termina de comer para luego mirar al pequeño.

-Jaja por que dejas el queso?- Cuestiona viendo al niño poner cara de desagrado-Si se lo sacas pierde gracia...

-Es feo...- Se queja el pequeño. La castaña sonríe y luego toma los cubiertos del chico cortando lo que quedaba en el plato de una forma graciosa... el niño lo mira inseguro y luego comienza a comer inconsciente.

-Que sorprendente...-comenta el padre del chico una vez este termina-Es la primera vez que lo come

La ojiverde sonríe orgullosa de si misma, Shaoran mira a su hijo quien ahora estaba sentado en la falda de la chica acurrucado entre sus brazos quedándose dormido, se lo veía muy feliz con ella

-Buenas noches, Yuki...- Susurra la ojiverde una vez el pequeño se queda dormido.

-Mhhh... Creo que no soy un buen padre para él...-comenta de repente el empresario

-Si lo es...- La joven lo mira-Es un excelente padre... Yuki lo quiere mucho...- Responde para luego mirar al pequeño-Pero ya le dije, el necesita una madre...- Agrega.

-Hace unos días... me dijo que le gustaría que fueras su madre...

-Yo?- Cuestiona y se ríe divertida-Que tierno...- Comenta acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-Jaja si... tiene ideas raras a veces…

-Es solo un niño...- Susurra acomodando al pequeño.

-Claro-asiente-se ve que te gustan mucho los niños, es extraño que no tengas hijos

Sakura suspira y cierra los ojos sin responder al comentario...El la mira extrañado de que no respondiera nada

-Si... me gustan mucho los niños...- comenta.

-Se nota-asiente-

-Si fuera por mi... tendría una docena de ellos...- Responde divertida

-Y porque no?

-No puedo...- Lo mira.

-Ya veo...

Sakura suspira y mira al pequeño en silencio...

-Pero... de todos modos... hay muchos niños que necesitan una madre, como Yuki

La ojiverde asiente y se pone de pie cargando al niño-Lo dejo en su cama?-

-Si, esta bien-asiente y se pone de pie comenzando a levantar la mesa.

La joven asiente y luego sale de la cocina para ir al cuarto del pequeño donde le pone el pijama y lo acuesta cubriendo con las sabanas, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Al bajar regresa a la cocina donde Shaoran lavaba todo lo usado en la cena

-Quiere que lo ayude?

-No te preocupes, ya termino-agrega para después secarse las manos.

-Claro...- Asiente.

Luego el la mira pensativo, no deseaba que se fuera, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma para retenerla un tiempo mas.

-Bien... muchas gracias por la invitación...- Musita la ojiverde

-Gracias por aceptar venir

-Fue un placer...- Sonríe y luego camina hacia el living donde toma su abrigo.

-Mhh... tenes algo que hacer ahora?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Por que?- Lo mira sin comprender por que le había preguntado aquello

-Yo no tengo trabajo mañana... pensaba que, si queres, podríamos alquilar alguna película…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el segundo capitulo de este fan fic, que fue el que obtuvo mas reviews por ahora de estos últimos que subimos jejeje, 10 en un solo capitulo, así que muy contentas! Gracias! Espero que este capitulo también les guste. Ahora si, a responder sus mensajes!

Naguchan: jaja sehh! Shao padre es muy sexy xD jejej! Me encanta también!

juchiz: Sip! Adoro el instinto de padre de shao, le queda muy bien!

_Nati-Chan:_ la actualizacion sera semanal asi que versa cada capitulo muy pronto!

Marisaki: jaja Yuki quiere a su maestro para su papá no piensen mal del pobre niño…

kaorichann: no te preocupes actualizare todos los fics, y si, Mei line s muy mala y como veras en este cap ya pasan cosas entre Shao y Saku!

LaUrACcSyCl0793: No te mueras! Jajaj aqui esta la actualizacion

Dokuro: veran que pasaran muchas cosas interesantes! Sigan leyendo!

Nay-san: jaja creo que todas nos aliaremos y mataremos a Mei Lin xD

sakura-hilary: gracias por leer y dejar un review! Te esperamos!

manasha: gracias por leer todas nuestras historias! Espero seguir viendo tus r/r!

Esos son todos, me alegra que haya tenido tanto éxito! Nos leemos en una semana, suerte! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	3. A la luz de las velas

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** A la luz de las velas

_-Mhh... tenes algo que hacer ahora?_

_-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Por que?- Lo mira sin comprender por que le había preguntado aquello_

_-Yo no tengo trabajo mañana... pensaba que, si queres, podríamos alquilar alguna película…_

La ojiverde duda un momento mientras lo miraba pensativa, era un poco extraño que de repente le hiciera esa invitación

-Claro, por mi esta bien...- resuelve para luego sonreír.

-Esta bien-sonríe levemente-Yo voy, por si Yuki se despierta-agrega tomando las llaves.

-Si, esta bien...- Sonríe

El asiente y luego sale. Sakura suspira y mira el lugar luego se sienta en el sillón mirando las fotografías dispersas y bien acomodadas por toda la habitación.

El castaño regresa unos 15 minutos después, había alquilado un par de películas y comprado helado para ambos. La joven, quien miraba una de las tantas fotos, voltea a verlo... -Ahm... bienvenido de vuelta...- Lo saluda y sonríe

-Gracias...-responde él dejando todo sobre la mesa pequeña

-Quiere que lo ayude?

-Ya esta-responde pasándole uno de los potes-compre helado, no sabia que sabores traer, pero espero que te gusten

-Si, gracias...

-No es nada...-agrega sentándose en el sillón luego de poner la película

Sakura se sienta junto a el mirando la pantalla, todo aquello le parecía extraño.

-No te preocupes por la hora, después voy a llevarte a tu casa

-No se preocupe...

-Mhh te incomodo mi invitación?

-Solo me pareció extraño...- Lo mira-Pero no me siento incomoda... estoy a gusto...

-Ya veo...-asiente-mejor así

-Por que me invito?- Cuestiona curiosa

-Mhh... Para agradecerte todo lo que haces por Yuki, te quiere mucho

-Es un chico fácil de querer...- Responde la joven mirando la TV

Al terminar la película, la ojiverde bosteza y se despereza

-Bueno...-agrega el castaño poniéndose de pie-

Sakura lo mira y suspira imitándolo.

-Te llevo?

-Debería quedarse con su hijo.. Que pasa si despierta y no lo ve?

-Si, es verdad...-asiente-llamo un remis entonces

-No se preocupe...- Suspira-Muchas gracias por la invitación...- Agrega poniéndose su abrigo.

-No es nada...

-Lo veo mañana...- Culmina caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si, hasta mañana-agrega abriendo-volve con cuidado

Sakura asiente y luego sale.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente luego de un largo día de trabajo Shaoran va a buscar a su hijo al jardín como cada día. Al dirigirse hacia el salón del pequeño, no lo encuentra.

-Estarán en el patio?-se pregunta para luego ir allí, pero tampoco estaban ni el pequeño ni la joven maestra.

-Que extraño...-agrega para luego acercarse a una señorita que pasaba por allí y preguntarle donde estaban

La muchacha le sonríe y le explica que la ojiverde no había ido a causa de un resfriado, y que al pequeño lo había recogido su madre.

-Su madre...?-musita el preocupado para luego salir rápidamente regresando a su auto y volviendo a su casa para ver si se encontraban allí pero no estaba.

-Maldición...-toma su teléfono y llama a Mei Lin al celular

-Diga?- Responde la voz ronca de la mujer del otro lado de la línea

-Mei Lin? Soy yo...-responde Shaoran con cierto nerviosismo en la voz que intentaba disimular-Estas con Yuki? donde están?

-Mmh que molesto...- Suspira molesta y corta

El mira molesto el teléfono y vuelve a llamar el teléfono suena varias veces para luego activarse el contestador. Luego de insistir un par de veces conecta su celular al identificador de llamadas que también le decía la dirección de donde se realizaba la llamada, por lo que sube al auto y va hacia allí.

Al llegar, ve que se trataba de un estudio de televisión.

-Estará bien la dirección?...-suspira y sin mas remedio baja del auto y entra.

Allí ve una larga fila de madres con sus hijos quienes sonreían ansiosos y nerviosos, a excepción de un pequeño, quien al ver al ambarino se acerca corriendo y llorando.

-Yuki, estas bien?-le pregunta abrazándolo con un brazo mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-Papi...- Susurra el pequeño abrazándolo... en una de las mejillas tenia una marca que de a poco se hacia mas notoria, dejando ver que la azabachada lo había golpeado.

-Ya no llores...-agrega viéndolo para después secarle los ojos.

-Vamos a casa, papa...- Pide el niño desesperado.

-Si, tranquilo-lo besa en la frente y luego camina con el hacia el auto.

-A donde vas?- Mei Lin se acerca y lo toma del brazo.

-Porque te lo llevaste?-cuestiona el molesto.

-Es mi hijo, sentí deseos de ir a recogerlo...

-El no parece muy contento con eso...

-Mph... Es un niño... ellos no deciden nada...

-Claro que si, esta muy asustado...

-Mph... Es una tontería...- Suspira molesta

-Ya te dije antes que no quería volver a verte cerca de el-agrega firmemente-la próxima vez voy a llamar a la policía

Mei Lin suelta un bufido y luego se va... El pequeño quien estaba escondido en el pecho de su padre levanta un poco la cabeza.

-Volvamos a casa...

El niño asiente para luego mirar hacia la vereda de enfrente

-Maestra!- exclama al ver a la joven castaña salir de la farmacia.

El ambarino vuelve la vista hacia allí viéndola también

La joven gira un poco la cabeza y luego sonríe saludándolos con la mano. Luego suspira mirando al frente.

-Papa... seguila...- Pide el pequeño tirándole de la camisa

-Eh? Que la siga?-lo mira-

-Si...- Afirma el pequeño

-Para que?

-Yo creo que le gustas...- Comenta el niño

-Jaja te parece?

-Si...- Asiente contento.

-Eso quisieras-sonríe divertido y luego camina siguiendo a la chica

El niño festeja divertido mientras la joven caminaba unos cuantos metros frente a ellos tosiendo levemente.

-Se encontrará bien?-cuestiona el ambarino hablándole a su hijo en voz baja.

-No lo se... igual... podes cuidarla, no papa?- sonríe

-Cuidarla? ella ya es grande y puede cuidarse sola

-Pero esta enferma...- Musita el niño en su defensa

-Pero...-suspira- bueno, ya veremos

Luego de un momento, ven a la joven detenerse en una esquina para cruzar.

-Porque no vas a preguntarle que le pasa?-le propone su padre dejando a Yuki en el suelo.

El niño asiente y corre hacia la joven a quien le toma la mano haciéndola bajar la mirada para luego sonreírle. Shaoran los observa caminando lentamente hacia ellos

-Papa! la maestra nos invito a su casa a tomar el te... podemos ir?- Cuestiona el pequeño acercándose a el.

-Y si vos vas y luego paso a buscarte?

-Por que?- Cuestiona el niño

-No seria mejor?

-Por que? veni papa- Pide el pequeño

El suspira y asiente tomando la mano del niño y siguiéndolo

La ojiverde les sonríe y luego camina guiándolos hacia su casa.

Shaoran mira al niño contento de ver que ya parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido con su madre esa tarde. Luego de un rato, llegan a una pequeña casa con un pequeño jardín al frente, bien cuidado. Allí los hace pasar

-Pónganse cómodos... voy a preparar algo de te...- Comenta la joven yendo hacia la cocina. El castaño asiente sentándose junto al niño

-Papá, vas a salir con la maestra?- Cuestiona el pequeño saltando en el sillón.

-No saltes Yuki-le dice haciendo que se calmara-Salir con ella?

-Si, papa... vas a salir con la maestra?- Cuestiona sentándose.

-Salir? a donde?

-A pasear... llevala a un lugar lindo...- Sonríe-Le gustas papa...

-Porque pensas eso?

-Lo se...- Asiente emocionado.

-Jaja si vos lo decís

-Entonces vas a salir con ella?

-Es una posibilidad

-Puede venir a vivir con nosotros papa?

-Que? No, ella vive en esta casa

-Y que?- Cuestiona el pequeño sin comprender

-Ella es feliz viviendo en su casa, no hay motivos para que venga a la nuestra

El niño suspira resignado, en eso la chica regresa con las tazas de te y la tetera. Luego de servir en las tres tazas, le da una al castaño y luego la otra al pequeño.

-Gracias-dicen a la vez

-Un placer...- Sonríe

-En el jardín me dijeron que estabas enferma…-comenta él

-Si...- asiente-No me sentía muy bien cuando me levante... estoy algo congestionada...- Explica-Por eso llame para avisar que no podría ir...

-Ya veo...-asiente.

-Es que mi papa quería verte...- Interviene el pequeño

-Eh?..-exclama él viendo sorprendido al niño

El niño lo mira y sonríe-Yo te ayudo papa...- Comenta orgulloso. El no dice nada y se acaba su te de un sorbo. La ojiverde los miraba notablemente sonrojada

-No prestes atención a lo que dice-agrega el dejando la taza

-Claro...- Asiente.

-Pero... mi papa quiere invitarla a salir maestra...- Agrega el pequeño haciendo reír a la joven

El castaño suspira, comenzaba a creer que su hijo era menos inocente de lo que parecía

-Jaja y eso por que?- Cuestiona la muchacha mirando al niño

-Porque así va a poder ser mi mama...- Culmina el pequeño decidido

La ojiverde se ríe divertida por el comentario del hijo del ambarino y luego suspira.

-Bueno...en realidad lo de la invitación a salir si era cierto...-agrega Shaoran viendo a la chica discretamente

-Que?- Sakura lo mira sorprendida.

-De todas formas es una invitación, no tenes obligación de aceptar-aclara al ver su expresión

Sakura lo mira un momento y sonríe asintiendo... -Me encantaría...- Responde para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar al pequeño festejar contento, el empresario también asiente

-Que bien! La maestra va a ser mi mama!- Festeja el niño mientras saltaba en el sillon.

-Vas a caerte- Musita la ojiverde poniéndose de pie para sostenerlo.

------------------------------------------------------

El viernes de esa semana, por la noche el castaño pasa a buscarla con su elegante auto. Luego de tocar el timbre un par de veces, la ojiverde le abre... Estaba vestida de un modo tal que saltaba la vista. Era completamente distinto a como vestía en la semana.

-Mhh... Esta Sakura?-pregunta un tanto confundido al ver a esa chica

-Debería comprarse lentes...- Sugiere la ojiverde bajando la vista apenada.

-Mh? sos vos?-ladea la cabeza

-Si...- Asiente y levanta un poco la mirada.

-Estas muy linda...-agrega para luego sonreír-Vamos?

-S...si...- Asiente y sale cerrando la puerta.

El va hasta su auto abriendo la puerta del acompañante para que subiera

-Gracias...- Sonríe y sube en el auto para luego mirar el asiento trasero-Y Yuki?- Cuestiona curiosa

-Lo lleve a casa de mi hermano y su mujer-explica poniendo en marcha el auto-tengo que ir a buscarlo mañana por la tarde

-Ya veo...- Asiente tranquilamente-Por que acepto invitarme?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Me pareció buena idea salir con alguien...

-Ya veo...- Suspira

-Vos porque aceptaste?

La ojiverde se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Mh?-la mira al ver que no respondía-lo hiciste por compromiso?

-No...- Lo mira-Pude haberme negado si no quería venir...

-Entonces tiene que haber algún motivo para que aceptaras

-Quise hacerlo...

-Esta bien-asiente sin terminar de entender sus motivos

-Y... que tiene planeado?- Cuestiona intentando desviar el tema.

-Te gusta la comida italiana?

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe

-Hice una reservación para comer en un lugar donde sirven esa clase de comida-explica

-Ya veo...- Hace una pausa-Entonces es una salida a cenar...- Comenta mirando al frente.

-Si... te parece bien?

-Si... claro...- Asiente

Un momento después Shaoran estaciona el auto y baja ayudándola a bajara ella también.

-Es allí-agrega refiriéndose a un elegante restaurante que estaba en uno de los barrios mas finos de la ciudad.

-Debe ser muy caro... no debió...- Comenta la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes por eso

Sakura lo mira y asiente:

-Vamos-agrega el ofreciéndole su brazo antes de entrar. La joven asiente y lo sujeta del brazo...Ambos entran y luego de preguntar por la reservación a su nombre los guían hasta una de las mesas

Al sentarse, la ojiverde mira todo con atención. Era un sitio muy elegante y la hacia sentirse pequeña. No había luces artificiales fuertes, todo estaba iluminado con un azul suave y con velas en el mismo color

-Es un lugar muy bonito...- Comenta la joven.

-Me alegra que te guste-responde el dándole el menú

-Gracias...- Le sonríe

-Por nada-responde el esperando que eligiera

-Ahm... uhmmm...- La joven mira el menú pensativa para luego sonreírle al ambarino -Un plato de tallarines estará bien...

-Solo eso?

-Claro... al menos por el momento...- Responde apenada.

-Con que salsa?-cuestiona al ver que había como 6 clases de salsas diferentes-

-Ah...- Lo mira sin comprender -Elíjala usted...- Pide

-Jaja esta bien-sonríe y luego pide dos platos de tallarines al mozo que se acerca a tomar la orden.

Shaoran mira todo el sitio inspeccionándolo con la mirada, viendo que todo estuviera en orden… realmente deseaba que esa cena saliera bien, que la joven se sintiera cómoda y a gusto… que todo acabara con un final feliz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: ** Hola gente! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este fan fic muy paternal! Jejeje espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo, la verdad me encanta shao con su figura paternal, se ve tan tierno xD! Las cosas van avanzado de a poco enrte ellos, pobre shao, siempre Yuki lo manda al frente con todo…. Y el no sabe que hacer! Si no fuera por ese niño…

Muy bien, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, y especialmente a **Naguchan****Marisaki****Hanna Li Asakura****Hanna Li Asakura****, Juchiz, Nay-san, ****manasha****, kaorichan, ****sakura-hilary****, mary** por todos rus reviews que fueron muy lindos y nos dieron ánimos de seguir esta y el resto de nuestras historias! Para los que les gustan las historias de este tipo, les recomiendo que lean "Pingüinos en la cama" que tiene una trama similar en el aspecto de que esta vez vemos a Sakura como mama!

Nada mas, me despido hasta la próxima semana.

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Incidente y recompensa

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Incidente y recompensa

_-Ah...- Lo mira sin comprender -Elíjala usted...- Pide_

_-Jaja esta bien-sonríe y luego pide dos platos de tallarines al mozo que se acerca a tomar la orden._

_Shaoran mira todo el sitio inspeccionándolo con la mirada, viendo que todo estuviera en orden… realmente deseaba que esa cena saliera bien, que la joven se sintiera cómoda y a gusto… que todo acabara con un final feliz._

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento para luego reaccionar, que era lo que hacia? se le había quedado mirando como una quinceañera.

-Que te gustaría tomar?-agrega volviéndose a verla

-Lo que sea estará bien...

El asiente y luego de seleccionar un vino el mozo se va. Sakura suspira mirando el lugar en silencio.

-Ocurre algo?

La joven niega con la cabeza tranquilamente

-Me gustaría que me tutearas...-agrega-

-Tutearlo?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Si-asiente-

-Como desee...- Responde para luego sonreír.

El sonríe y luego sirve el vino que acababan de traerles en los dos vasos

-Muchas gracias...- Susurra tomando el vaso con ambas manos para luego mirar la ventana

-No es nada

-Y dígame...- Comienza a decir para luego sacudir la cabeza corrigiéndose-Decime... de que trabajas?-

-Tengo una empresa, somos inversionistas-explica-

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Entonces te la pasas todo el día frente a un montón de papeles y números- Comenta -Debe ser aburrido...- Suspira

-Jaja si, un poco

Sakura lo mira y sonríe... -Entonces por que elegiste ese trabajo?-

-Estudie para contador para poder heredar la empresa de mi padre

-Ya veo...- Asiente -Y estudiaste eso porque te interesaba, o porque te viste obligado?-

-Mhh... no fue obligado exactamente, pero no era tampoco lo que me gustaba

-Fue por necesidad?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa

-Mhh es una historia bastante larga

-Tenemos toda la noche...- Responde la joven tranquilamente.

-Veras... mi papa, quien era quien se dedicaba a esto, enfermo cuando yo estaba terminando la secundaria… y me pidió que siguiera para contador para que pudiera seguir su trabajo... me hizo prometer que haría que la empresa mejore

-Ya veo... lamento mucho lo de tu padre...- Responde la joven-Lo querías mucho, no?- Cuestiona

-Si…

-Me doy cuenta... te brillan los ojos cuando lo mencionas o hablas de el...- Comenta con una sonrisa.

El se ríe apenado y luego suspira-Vos seguiste para maestra jardinera porque te gustan mucho los niños no?

Sakura asiente y baja la mirada a su vaso.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos propios... por eso me decidí a ser maestra...- Explica.

-Estas segura de eso?

La ojiverde asiente y lo mira.

-Deberías intentarlo…

Sakura suspira y vuelve a bajar la mirada... como esperaba que intentara algo que ya le habían asegurado?...

-Los médicos pueden equivocarse, no deberías darte por vencida-suspira

-Claro...- Asiente-Por que me decis esto?- Cuestiona-Digo... no me conoces... y me estas animando...- Comenta.

-Si, puede ser que suene un poco entrometido…

-Jaja, no...- Niega con la cabeza -Se... Te lo agradezco...- Agrega dejando de jugar con el vaso.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema...-agrega- El otro día dijiste que no salías con nadie... hace cuanto?

-Mmmh... Mucho...- Responde-Desde que termine la facultad...- Agrega.

-Hace cuanto la terminaste?

-Un par de años...- Responde tranquilamente-El mes que viene se cumplen dos años desde que me recibí.

-Ya veo...-asiente-

Sakura sonríe apenada.

-La acabaste muy rápido

-Jaja es que empecé antes la escuela... entonces tuve un poco mas de tiempo...- Responde...

-Como que empezaste antes?-cuestiona sin comprender

-Claro...- Asiente... -Empecé un año antes la escuela.-

-Porque?

-Mmh porque...- Se queda pensando un momento y luego sonríe-No se, mi padre quiso que fuera así-

-Ya veo-asiente

La joven asiente y suspira mirando a la gente ir de un lado a otro. Luego de que acaban de comer y el castaño paga todo salen a caminar un poco

-Yuki te mostró la artesanía que hicieron el otro día?- Cuestiona la ojiverde caminando a su lado, sosteniendo el abrigo con sus brazos.

-Artesanía? mmhh...-se queda pensando- no, creo que no

-Ya veo...- Asiente mirando al frente.

-Que era?

-Habia hecho algo extraño...- Comenta con una sonrisa -Cuando le pregunte que era... dijo que era un porta lápices...- Agrega para luego reír

-Jajaaja ya veo...-se queda callado un momento-estaba pensando... en llevarlo con sus abuelos un tiempo... ellos viven en el campo

-Al campo...- Comenta asintiendo -Los padres de tu esposa?-

-Claro-asiente-ellos le tienen mucho cariño, pienso que tal vez sea bueno para el alejarse de este lugar un tiempo

-Si...- Asiente.

-Que te parece?-lo mira

-Tu eres su padre... y sabes lo que es bueno para el

-Claro...-asiente

-Yuki va a ponerse contento con lo que decidas, mientras estés con el...- Lo mira

-Si lo llevo allá iría el solo, yo tengo que quedarme por mi trabajo

-Ya veo...- Asiente y suspira

-Creo que voy a preguntarle que prefiere hacer

Sakura asiente mirando al frente en silencio para luego suspirar y ponerse su abrigo al escuchar silbidos.

-Mh?-el castaño gira la cabeza para ver de donde provenían. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de hombres estaba de pie mirando a la ojiverde. Luego de hablar algo entre ellos, uno de ellos se acerca parándose frente a la joven haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, a causa de lo borracho que estaba.

-Sigamos...-agrega el castaño.

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar de nuevo, pero aquel sujeto le impedía el paso.

-A donde vas?- Cuestiona mirando a la ojiverde con una extraña sonrisa -Deja a este flacucho y veni conmigo...- Ordena tomándola del brazo.

-Soltala-responde el castaño molesto

-No te metas enano... no es tu asunto...- Musita el hombre mientras la joven intentaba zafarse.

-Claro que lo es, ella esta conmigo-agrega empujando al sujeto.

-Que crees que haces!?- Exclama el hombre molesto mirando a Shaoran.

-Shaoran... no te metas con el... mejor vamonos...- Pide la ojiverde tomándolo del brazo y tirando con suavidad.

-Mhh...si...-responde con cierta duda

-Gracias...- La joven le sonríe para luego sobresaltarse al ver al sujeto golpear al ambarino en el rostro tirándolo al suelo. Así ambos empiezan a pelear. Finalmente, el pleito termina con un ataque que el desconocido aplica en el ambarino, clavándole una pequeña navaja en el estomago... Al dejarlo tirado en el suelo se va corriendo junto con sus compañeros antes de que la joven pudiera llamar a la policía.

Por su parte, la ojiverde, aterrada, se arrodilla junto al castaño sosteniéndole la cabeza y suplicando que no se durmiera. El se incorpora lentamente sentadote contra la pared llevando sus manos al estomago.

-No te muevas...- Pide la joven para luego buscar en su cartera el teléfono celular y luego marcar pidiendo una ambulancia. Luego de un momento corta y mira preocupada al empresario frente a ella-Lo siento... fue mi culpa...- Susurra al borde del llanto.

-No, no lo fue... no te preocupes...-cierra los ojos

-No te duermas...- Insiste la joven buscando la manera de mantenerlo consciente.

-No se lo digas a Yuki

La joven maestra niega con la cabeza... -No pensaba hacerlo... se asustaría mucho... le daríamos un susto innecesario porque vas a estar bien...- Responde para luego suspirar aliviada al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

El castaño mete la mano en el bolsillo de su saco para luego sacar de allí algo para anotar, escribe una dirección y se la entrega a la chica.

-Si no puedo hacerlo anda a buscarlo mañana a las 3

-No diga tonterías Señor Li...- Le reclama la ojiverde con tono autoritario... luego suspira y voltea al escuchar a los médicos acercarse. Luego de revisar la herida lo suben a la ambulancia permitiéndole a la joven acompañarlo. Una vez llegan lo atienden llevándolo a terapia intensiva. Allí pasa varias horas hasta que un medico sale para informarle a la chica de su situación. La joven se pone de pie nerviosa y lo mira mientras apretaba sus manos entre ellas y contra su pecho.

-El señor Li esta fuera de peligro, por suerte no se perforo ningún órgano, la única dificultad fue controlar la hemorragia pero ya lo logramos, así que solo tiene que descansar

-Gracias al cielo...- Susurra la joven para luego suspirar aliviada-Puedo verlo?- Cuestiona levantando la cabeza para ver al medico.

-Si, claro-asiente

-Gracias...- Sonríe con levedad y luego camina hacia la habitación del castaño, donde entra luego de golpear. El castaño estaba recostado en la cama junto a la ventana viendo hacia afuera, llevaba solo puesto su pantalón puesto que tenia el estomago cubierto con vendajes

-Estas mejor?- Cuestiona la ojiverde luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Si...-responde volviéndose a mirarla-

-Me alegro mucho...- Sonríe tranquila para luego sentarse en la silla junto a la cama -Estaba preocupada...- Comenta.

-No debiste preocuparte, gracias por quedarte-sonríe levemente.

-Que pasa??

-Mh?- Le sonríe.-Nada por que?-

-No, por nada-responde para luego acomodarse mejor

-Estas cansado no?- Cuestiona acomodándole el cabello.

-Si, un poco-asiente-

-Entonces te dejo descansar...- Asiente.

-Pedite un taxi para volver

-Pensaba quedarme a hacerte compañía...- Susurra la joven.

-Te quedarías?

Sakura asiente enérgicamente y le sonríe... -Puedo?-

-Claro, me encantaría-sonríe-

-Esta bien...- Responde para luego tomarle la mano y apretarla con fuerza-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste...- Comenta en un susurro-Aunque, si teníamos en cuenta que estaba armado... fue una locura...- Agrega asintiendo.

-En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa…

-Yo habría huido...- Comenta la ojiverde para luego reír y mirarlo-Te agradezco haberte preocupado por mi...-

-No tenes que agradecérmelo, no quería que te lastimen

La castaña lo mira en silencio para luego sonreír... -Por que?-

-Porque...-lo piensa un momento- no se, me sentí muy molesto con toda esa situación

Sakura sonríe y le besa la mejilla... El se sonroja levemente y mira hacia afuera intentando concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera ella

-Ya le dijeron cuando podría salir?

-Si todo sigue bien mañana por la noche

-Que bueno...- Asiente con una sonrisa.

-Si... podrías ir a buscar a Yuki mañana?

Sakura asiente tranquilamente-Esta bien...-

-Gracias...-responde acomodándose mejor sin soltar la mano de la chica para después cerrar los ojos. La joven sonríe mirándolo...

------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el ambarino despierta a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. La ojiverde continuaba sentada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama dormitando tranquilamente, sin soltarlo.

-Parece un ángel...-comenta viéndola.

Sakura mueve la cabeza dormida, acomodándose. Luego suspira y mueve la mano con la cual sujetaba al ambarino, acercándola hacia ella, de modo tal que rozara los dedos del empresario con los labios. El se sonroja y niega con la cabeza rápidamente negándose cualquier pensamiento extraño.

-Mmnh...- Sakura suspira y se friega los ojos con el dorso de la mano que tenia libre, para luego abrirlos un poco inspeccionando lo que estaba en su campo de visión, para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar al castaño- Buenos días...- Susurra.

-Buenos…días...-responde el nervioso.

La joven sonríe y luego se endereza para desperezarse... -Dormiste bien?- Cuestiona mirándolo animada.

-Si, muy bien...

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso...- Sonríe

-No tenes trabajo?-cuestiona mirando la hora

Sakura mira la hora para luego sonreírle y negar con la cabeza

-Claro, hoy es sábado-agrega el-

-Jaja, si queres que me vaya puedo irme...- Se ríe.

-No lo tomes de esa forma, lo que pasa es que no quiero darte problemas

-No me los das...- Sonríe

El asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura suspira mirándolo en silencio... Luego se incorpora besándolo en la frente...

-Porque actúas así conmigo?-pregunta viéndola cuando la tenia cerca

-Sos una buena persona...- Sonríe.

-Vos también lo sos-asiente

-Jaja, gracias...- Susurra apenada... repentinamente tenia deseos de besarlo, abrazarlo... Suspira y se acomoda en su asiento. El la observa en silencio, como tonto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba haciéndolo. La joven baja la mirada a sus rodillas mientras meditaba. Luego suspira y lo mira para después sonreírle.

-Te duele?- Cuestiona señalando los vendajes...

-Casi nada

-Que bueno...- Sonríe-Me gustaría poder ayudarte con algo...- Comenta pensativa.

-Ya hiciste suficiente

-Siento que no...- Suspira...

-Claro que si-asiente-te quedaste toda la noche haciéndome compañía y luego vas a ir a buscar a Yuki

-Para mi... fue y es un placer...- Sonríe.

-Sos muy amable

La joven se sonroja y baja la mirada.

-Es la verdad, sos una persona increíble

-Increíble?- Lo mira-Por que?-

-Pienso que sos una chica muy agradable, que se preocupar por los demás y quiere mucho a los niños, siempre ves lo bueno de las personas y tratas de ayudarlas...

-Gracias...- Sonríe.

-Es la verdad

-Yo no me creo especial ni increíble...- Comenta para luego mirarlo-En cambio, vos si lo sos...- Susurra.

-Yo? porque?

-Estas cuidando solo a tu hijo, siempre te haces tiempo para poder recogerlo a tiempo y estar con el... se nota que lo queres mucho...

-Eso no es increíble, es natural, soy su padre

-Tu esposa es su madre... y no veo que Yuki sienta mucho cariño con ella...

-Pero es diferente…

Sakura suspira y se incorpora un poco para luego acercarse lentamente y rozar sus labios sintiendo su respiración. El siente como su corazón da un brinco, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabia como reaccionar. La ojiverde suspira y se separa un poco para mirarlo. El la mira un momento perdido para luego tomar su rostro con cuidado acariciando sus mejillas, se acerca un poco mas besándola en los labios lentamente esperando ver su reacción. La joven cierra los ojos y le corresponde llevando una de las manos al rostro del chico acariciándole la mejilla. Al separarse ambos se miran esperando que el otro dijera algo. Sakura lo mira en silencio. Luego sonríe y le acomoda el cabello. El la mira sin comprender bien que había sido aquello.

-Lo siento...- Susurra bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo sentís?

-No te molesto lo que hice... no?- Cuestiona mirándolo con un dejo de ilusión

-Yo lo hice...

-Entonces... no te molesta si vuelvo a besarte?- Susurra acercándose a él nuevamente. El sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos. Sakura sonríe y corta la distancia que quedaba volviendo a besarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien! aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta emotiva y paternal historia de amor! Me alegra que les guste y que sigan leyéndola! Gracias a Naguchan, Grety kinomoto, Marisaki, Juchiz, deli y Marina por sus reviews! Espero ver mas y mas mensajes para saber sus opiniones sobre este fan fic que sigue avanzando…Nos leemos pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Cosquilleo en el estomago

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Cosquilleo en el estómago

_-No te molesto lo que hice... no?- Cuestiona mirándolo con un dejo de ilusión_

_-Yo lo hice..._

_-Entonces... no te molesta si vuelvo a besarte?- Susurra acercándose a él nuevamente. El sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos. Sakura sonríe y corta la distancia que quedaba volviendo a besarlo._

El le corresponde esta vez con mas confianza. Al separarse, la joven lo mira y sonríe.

-Porque...?-musita él

-Por que... que?- Cuestiona mirándolo perdida.

-Porque... paso esto?

Sakura lo mira sin comprender que era lo que quería decir.

-Esta mal…

-Si... Es cierto...- Suspira.

-Yo estoy casado... y vos sos la maestra de mi hijo...

-Lo se...- Susurra asintiendo para luego ponerse de pie.

-E... espera-agrega tomándole la mano-No te vayas…

-Mh?- Sakura lo mira -Queres... que me quede?

-Si...-tira un poco de su mano para que se acercara cosa que la joven hace sin comprender que era lo que quería el de ella.

-Sakura...porque aceptaste salir conmigo ayer?

-Quería salir con vos...- Susurra-No entiendo por que... pero me puso contenta que lo hicieras...- Agrega sonrojándose -Por mas que estuviera mal...

El toma sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

-Crees que este mal?

La joven se sienta mirando las manos del empresario sintiendo su corazón galopar... luego suspira y lo mira.

-Estas casado...- Responde.-No creo... que este mal lo que siento...- Niega con la cabeza-Pero estas casado...- Repite mirando el suelo.

-Yo... pensaba divorciarme... las cosas hace tiempo no andan bien... y no tiene sentido que sigamos estando juntos así...-la toma del mentón levantando su cabeza para que lo mire-Además, vos misma lo dijiste, Yuki necesita una madre...

La castaña lo mira sonrojada-S...si...- asiente.

-Que pensas al respecto?

-Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- Susurra

-No, pero nunca estoy muy seguro de nada... y menos de algo así

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano.

-A... a mi... me gustaría estar con vos...- Susurra apenada.

-Estar conmigo...como pareja?

La joven baja la mirada completamente roja y asiente.

-Esta bien-asiente sonriendo

-En serio?- Lo mira esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que podemos intentarlo

La castaña asiente y le sonríe.

-Que crees que dirá Yuki?

-No lo se... vos que crees que diría?

-Mhh... supongo que estará contento-supone él

Sakura le sonríe y luego apoya la cabeza en la cama. El le acaricia el cabello con calma mientras la observaba, todo había sido demasiado rápido. La joven suspira y cierra los ojos relajada.

-Voy a hablar con el medico para que me deje salir al mediodía-comenta él.

-Para que?- Lo mira

-Para que podamos ir juntos a buscar a Yuki

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y luego se despereza. Rato después la enfermera va a ver como seguía y le concede su pedido de irse luego del almuerzo, por lo que unas horas después, el empresario sale junto con Sakura del hospital. Luego, ambos van al auto del castaño y este conduce hasta la casa de su hermano.

-Tendrías que cambiarte antes de ir...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando la camisa del chico que estaba ensuciada de sangre.

-Es verdad...-asiente y se detiene unas cuadras antes frente a una casa de ropa-esperame acá-baja y entra en ese lugar. Sakura suspira y lo mira entrar para luego acomodarse cerrando los ojos. Un rato después el sale ya cambiado con ropa nueva y sube de nuevo al auto.

-Jaja, cuando dije que te cambiaras no me refería a eso...- Comenta acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

-Mi casa esta bastante lejos, y perdería mucho tiempo si voy hasta allá

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe.

El sonríe y luego conduce un poco mas llegando a la casa donde baja y toca el timbre. Sakura lo imita cerrando la puerta del auto.

-Shaoran! Como estas?- Sonríe un joven de gafas que le habia abierto

-Bien-asiente-Y Yuki?

-Esta en el jardín con Tomoyo...- Comenta para luego mirar a la ojiverde-Mucho gusto- Sonríe.

-Ella es Sakura….-la presenta viendo a ambos- Y el es mi hermano, Eriol

-Mucho gusto…- Saluda la ojiverde estrechando su mano con la del ojiazul.

-Pasen...- Ofrece el joven haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Los tres caminan hasta el jardín donde encuentran al hijo del ambarino jugando junto con la joven amatista.

-Hola Yuki...-lo saluda su padre con una sonrisa-

-Papa!- Exclama el pequeño corriendo para abrazarlo

-Te portaste bien?-cuestiona levantándolo del suelo

-Si! me porte muy bien papi!- Comenta el pequeño abrazándolo.

-Te divertiste?-agrega-

-Si! Tía Tomoyo sabe muchos juegos- Comenta sonriente

-Jaja me alegro-le acomoda el cabello-

Eriol los mira sonriente para luego presentar a la ojiverde y su esposa.

-Quieren quedarse a tomar el te?-invita Tomoyo

-Es muy amable de su parte...- Sakura sonríe para luego mirar al ambarino esperando que el decidiera.

-Esta bien-acepta el dejando al niño en el suelo

El pequeño sonríe y luego se acerca a la ojiverde para saludarla. Luego de tomar el te Shaoran decide que ya era hora de irse por lo que se despide de su hermano y la mujer de este y sale. La ojiverde lo imita y luego sale con el pequeño, todos suben al auto. Yuki saltaba emocionado en el asiento trasero.

-Papa! ahora a donde vamos?- Cuestiona

-Primero vamos a llevar a Sakura a su casa, y luego volveremos a la nuestra-explica poniendo el auto en marcha

El pequeño se acomoda entre los asientos delantero mirándolo-No va a quedarse con nosotros?-

-A quedarse?

-Si...- Asiente el pequeño.

El castaño mira de reojo a la chica esperando que respondiera. La joven que miraba al pequeño lo mira-Si estas de acuerdo... por mi esta bien...- Sonríe. Él asiente y conduce hasta la casa.

El pequeño mira a ambos y luego sonríe volviendo a saltar en el asiento-Papi tiene novia! papi tiene novia!- Cantaba emocionado

Shaoran se sonroja sin desviar la vista del camino y permanece en silencio. La ojiverde se sonroja también mirando por la ventana. Todos permanecen en silencio hasta que el auto se detiene frente a la casa. La castaña baja y luego abre la puerta al pequeño quien da un salto fuera del auto. Una vez entran, el pequeño corre contento a su habitación para jugar con sus muñecos.

-Supongo que no es necesario decirle nada-comenta el castaño.

-Por que?- Lo mira.

-Ya saco sus propias conclusiones

Sakura asiente y sonríe viendo el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto del niño.

--------------------------------------

Al cabo de unas semanas la chica va a vivir allí junto con Yuki y Shaoran para alegría del niño y también de su padre. El pequeño siempre jugaba con la joven y no se despegaba ni de ella ni de su padre. No tardan en acostumbrarse al cambio, Sakura realmente había modificado sus vidas volviéndolas mas alegres y entretenidas

-No... Esto se dobla así...- Musita la ojiverde mirando al pequeño mientras le enseñaba como doblar un papel para hacer un avión.

-Si!! papa!!- Grita el niño una vez termina corriendo hacia su padre para enseñarle su logro.

-Te felicito-agrega el viéndolo un momento para luego volverse a los papeles de su trabajo.

-Que haces papa?- Cuestiona el pequeño poniéndose de puntas de pie para poder ver sobre la mesa.

-Trabajo-responde el-

-Es aburrido...- Se queja el pequeño.-Juga con nosotros papa...- Pide

-Yuki... dejalo terminar con eso...- Susurra la ojiverde cargando al niño -Vamos a preparar la cena?- Cuestiona sonriéndole

-Si! la cena!- Exclama el pequeño

-Jaja yo en un rato voy-agrega el castaño

-Esta bien...- La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe para luego llevarse al pequeño a la cocina.

Unos días después, el viernes, Shaoran llega mas tarde de lo normal ya que tenía una cena con otros empresarios, por lo que regresa recién cerca de la una de la madrugada. Sakura estaba dormida en el sillón junto a Yuki. Ambos se habían quedados dormidos viendo una película que el pequeño había elegido.

El recién llegado se acerca y se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza al niño para luego darle un beso a la castaña en la frente.

-Mmnh...- La ojiverde se acomoda para luego suspirar y abrir un poco los ojos -Hola...- Susurra sonriéndole al ambarino.

-Hola...-la saluda el devolviéndole la sonrisa- anda a acostarte, voy a llevar a Yuki-agrega levantando con cuidado al niño

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se pone de pie tambaleándose un poco.

El sube dejando al niño descansar en su cama para después ir a su habitación. La ojiverde ya se había ido a acostar, y descansaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo.

-Fue un día muy largo?-pregunta el acostándose a su lado

-Jaja Yuki tiene demasiadas energías...- Responde la joven acomodándose para verlo.

-Jaja siempre es así-asiente-esta muy contento desde que estas con nosotros

-Me alegra eso...- Susurra para luego acariciarle el rostro-Vos lo estas?-

-Si...-asiente sonriendo-Se que no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en casa con vos... lamento eso...

-Tranquilo...- Sonríe para luego tomarle el rostro y besarlo-No te preocupes por eso...- Susurra.

-Pensaba que mañana, como es sábado, podríamos salir los tres...

-Claro... a donde te gustaría ir?

-Pensaba dejarte elegir-sonríe

-Jaja, a mi?-

-Claro-asiente de buen humor- hace bastante no salimos

La ojiverde asiente y se acomoda escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del castaño y la almohada -Podríamos ir al zoológico...- Sugiere

-Al zoológico? me parece bien

Sakura ríe levemente y luego suspira adormecida-Te fue bien?- Cuestiona refiriéndose al trabajo del empresario.

-Si, muy bien, pero me alegra que llegara el fin de semana...

La ojiverde asiente para luego acomodarse dándole pequeños besos en el cuello al castaño. El se ríe al sentir cosquillas y luego cierra los ojos para dormir

-Buenas noches...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego besarle la mejilla e imitarlo.

-Que descanses...

Al otro día Sakura despierta temprano a causa de que sentía un leve malestar... Luego de ducharse, se cambia y va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Un rato después el castaño baja, en la cocina, la ojiverde tenia una mano frente a los ojos los cuales mantenía cerrados. Luego suspira y se vuelve a lo que hacia terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el tomándola de la cintura por detrás.

-No te escuche entrar...- Comenta la joven para luego sonreírle-No me pasa nada... solo me maree un poco...- Explica

-Que hay de desayunar?-pregunta luego de besarla en la mejilla

-Anoche hice pastel para que estuviera hoy en el desayuno...

-Esta bien-asiente-Yuki ya se levanto?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Mejor lo dejo descansar-responde sentándose

-Claro...- Asiente y le sirve el desayuno para luego sentarse también

Luego de un momento, el niño entra corriendo en la cocina, colgándose de su padre

-Buenos días-lo saluda el haciéndolo sentarse sobre sus piernas

-Hola papi!- Lo saluda el pequeño abrazándolo mientras la ojiverde le servia el desayuno.

-Hoy vamos a ir al zoológico-anuncia el

-Al zoológico?- Cuestiona el niño -Si!! al zoológico!- Festeja para luego comenzar a desayunar.

Luego de desayunar todos van hacia el jardín zoológico pasando allí el resto del día volviendo a casa cerca de la noche. Yuki se duerme camino de regreso agotado por el paseo

-Estaba muy emocionado...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando al niño dormir, para luego taparlo con su abrigo.

-Jaja si, le gusto mucho la salida-asiente el

Sakura lo mira y sonríe... luego suspira y se acomoda apoyándose en su hombro.

-Estas cansada?

-Un poco...- Suspira

Un rato después ambos llegan y luego de acostar al niño cenan.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se queda por la tarde cuidando a Yuki mientras Sakura iba al medico a hacerse exámenes de rutina. Luego de unas horas, la ojiverde llega con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y unos sobres de unos estudios que se había hecho. Yuki jugaba video juegos mientras Shaoran leía sentado junto a el

-Ya llegue...- Anuncia la joven dejando su abrigo colgado

-Como te fue?-le pregunta el castaño viéndola

-Mira...- Responde la joven extendiéndole la mano en la que tenia el sobre con los análisis.

-Jaja no tengo idea de esas cosas... salio todo bien? todo normal?

Sakura se sienta junto a él y le sonríe-Si... esta todo bien...-Explica-Pero...- Comienza a decir buscando el modo de como continuar.

-Pero?-ladea la cabeza-

-En los análisis salio algo mas...- Comenta sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago por los nervios-Salio que... que estoy embarazada...- Agrega apenada y sorprendida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bueno! Como veran en este capitulo no ocurren grandes cosas salvo en el final y en el comienzo xD por fin ellos son pareja… y ahora parece que esperan un bebe! Jojoj que pasará? Espero que el cap les haya gustado, interrumpí mi estudio para arreglarlo y subirlo así que valórenlo el doble y deséenme suerte para mañana xDD

Gracias a Angelo di Mare, juchiz, nolee SyS , taty , deli , hikari-luz , Sra. Malfoy Li, Naguchan , megumi-chan , Gabe Logan, Marisaki y sakukato por sus hermosos reviews, espero ver mas y mas aunque ya hay machismos jeje se ve que esta historia les gusta. Lean nuestros otros fics!! Nos leemos pronto, disculpen la demora en la actualización.

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Meryx


	6. Nuevo miembro en la familia

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Nuevo miembro en la familia

_-Jaja no tengo idea de esas cosas... salio todo bien? todo normal?_

_Sakura se sienta junto a él y le sonríe-Si... esta todo bien...-Explica-Pero...- Comienza a decir buscando el modo de como continuar._

_-Pero?-ladea la cabeza-_

_-En los análisis salio algo mas...- Comenta sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago por los nervios-Salio que... que estoy embarazada...- Agrega apenada y sorprendida._

-Que??-pregunta sorprendido viéndola

-Q...que estoy embarazada...- Responde la joven algo asustada por su reacción.

-De... verdad?-vuelve a preguntar el aun sin poder reaccionar ante esa noticia tan repentina.

La ojiverde asiente para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada-Si...- agrega en un susurro

El la mira un momento callado y luego la abraza pegándola a el

-Que pasa? estas bien?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sin comprender, para luego acomodarse abrazándolo.

-Es una excelente noticia...-agrega el emocionado- no? estas contenta?

-Si- Asiente enérgicamente-Me... me sorprendió mucho...- Comenta mirándolo -Pero... estoy muy contenta...- Culmina con una sonrisa, él sonríe y le acaricia el rostro

-Yo también lo estoy... en increíble...

Sakura sonríe y lo besa, para luego mirar al pequeño que se había cercado curioso por saber que pasaba. Shaoran mira a Sakura para luego volverse al chico sin saber si decírselo o si seria mejor esperar un poco mas

-Jaja... no pasa nada malo...- Comenta la ojiverde sentando al pequeño en su regazo.

-Mh... Se lo decimos?-cuestiona el empresario

-Decirme que?- Cuestiona el pequeño mirándolos alarmado.

-Mhh... Es algo muy serio...-responde su padre esforzándose por mantener la calma

El niño lo mira asustado mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde quien le acariciaba la cabeza. Acaso pensaba echarla?

-Jaja no pongas esa cara...-agrega el castaño divertido-Es una buena noticia... Yuki, vas a tener un hermanito

-Un hermanito?- Cuestiona el pequeño sin comprender para luego mirar a la ojiverde quien asentía-Entonces... no pensabas hacer volver a Sakura a su casa?- Cuestiona mas tranquilo.

-Claro que no-sonríe-Todos la queremos mucho acá no?

El pequeño asiente y sonríe-Voy a tener un hermanito?- Agrega

-Si-su padre asiente-que te parece?

-Cuando va a venir?- Cuestiona-Lo van a traer ahora?

-No, va a llevar un tiempo-explica el-para que tengas tiempo de pensar un buen nombre

-Yo??- Cuestiona

-Claro...- Sakura asiente

-Podes proponer nombres-asiente- aunque seguro Sakura va a ser quien termine eligiéndolo

-Por que?- Cuestionan el pequeño y la ojiverde a unísono

-Pensé que querrías elegirlo-agrega viendo a la chica

-Jaja, por mi esta bien...- Sonríe.

-Cuando tenes que ir al medico?

-La próxima semana...- Responde la ojiverde

-Quiero acompañarte...

-Esta bien...-Asiente y sonríe.

-Y yo?- Cuestiona el pequeño mirando a su padre

-Jaja vos sos muy chico

-Pero! van a ir a elegir a mi hermanito?- Cuestiona

-No, ya esta elegido-responde el divertido.

-Va a ser nene?- Agrega el pequeño...

-Para que arruinarte la sorpresa?- Cuestiona la ojiverde acomodándolo.

-Yuki, anda a bañarte así después vas a dormir

El pequeño asiente y se pone de pie para luego ir al baño...

-Estaba contento...-agrega el castaño viéndolo alejarse

-Jaja y ansioso...- Agrega la ojiverde para luego acomodarse

-Claro...-asiente abrazándola despacio.

-Que crees que será?- Cuestiona la ojiverde cerrando los ojos.

-Mhh no se...-agrega pensativo-que te gustaría?

-Mmh...- Se queda pensando un momento -Un varón- Agrega luego..

-Si? yo quiero una niña...

-Jaja, estamos en desacuerdo?- Cuestiona.

-Eso parece...-sonrie divertido.

La ojiverde sonríe y luego lo mira-Jaja por que te gustaría una niña?- Cuestiona.

-Porque ya tengo un hijo, y seria lindo ver a una pequeña Sakura correteando por la casa

Sakura se ríe y lo mira-Una pequeña Sakura- Asiente.-Y pensas llamarla así?

-Seria muy confuso...

La ojiverde cierra los ojos imaginándoselo y luego se ríe-Es cierto

-Así que vas a tener que pensar un buen nombre-le besa la cabeza.

-Vas a ayudarme?

-Jaja no creo tener buenas ideas al respecto

-Hay tiempo para pensarlo...- Sonríe acariciándole la nuca

-Claro...-asiente-viste que tenia razón?

-Si...- Asiente-Tenias razón... me alegra que así fuera...

-Todo esto... es tan repentino... va a ser todo muy diferente...

-Si...- Asiente

-Aunque... si te digo la verdad... también me asusta un poco...

-Te asusta?

-No me gustan los cambios

Sakura lo mira y le acaricia el rostro.

-No cambies mucho Sakura...-le pide

-Por que crees que cambiaria?

-Mhh no se... pienso que así va a ser...

La ojiverde sonríe y se acomoda acostándose junto al ambarino en el sillón-No voy a cambiar...- Susurra para luego besarle la frente.

-----------------------------------------------------

El primer tramo del embarazo de la ojiverde transcurre sin problemas, finalmente llega el día en que sabrían el sexo del bebe, por lo que antes de ir a la clínica dejan a Yuki en casa de Erial.

-Crees que Yuki se moleste por que no puede venir con nosotros?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando al frente

-Porque se molestaría?

-No lo se...- Lo mira-Solo lo pensé...

-No te preocupes, va a ponerse contento cuando sepa si tendrá un hermano o una hermana

Sakura asiente y le sonríe. No tardan en llegar a la clínica donde se lleva a cabo la ecografía donde les dicen que en los próximos 6 meses tendrían una pequeña niña

-Lo sabia!-comenta muy contento el ambarino mientras conducía hacia la casa de su hermano

-Jajaja debes tener poderes telepáticos... o quizás hiciste trampa!- Comenta la ojiverde para luego señalarlo-Eso es! hiciste trampa

-Jaja si lo hice fue sin darme cuenta-se excusa el-Ya pensaste el nombre?

-Ahmm... Hay varios que me gustan...- Comenta apoyándose en su hombro

-Como cuales?

-Lucy... mmmh y... cuando recuerde te digo los demás...- Sonríe

-Jaja esta bien-asiente deteniéndose frente a la casa.

La ojiverde sonríe y luego baja junto al castaño...Luego tocan el timbre siendo atendidos por el ojiazul

-Hola, como les fue?- Cuestiona el chico amablemente

-Muy bien...-asiente el para luego contarle las novedades

-Ya veo..! Que bueno!- Exclama el ojiazul emocionado

-Si, es una excelente noticia-el ambarino sonríe-Y Yuki? quiero contárselo

-Esta en el jardín- Comenta el chico haciéndolos pasar.

El asiente y luego va al jardín acompañado por Sakura. El pequeño tomaba el te junto con la joven amatista mientras le hablaba sobre su videojuego.

-Hola Yuki-lo saluda su padre de buen humor

-Papa!- El pequeño se acerca

-Te tenemos una gran noticia-agrega viendo a la chica.

-Si?- El niño los mira sin comprender

-Si...-agrega su padre inclinándose frente a el-Vas a tener una hermanita

-Una hermanita?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Si-asiente

-Pero... mmmh...- Suspira-No se puede devolver? quiero un hermanito

-Jaja no, no se puede, pero vas a ver que va a ser una niña muy linda

El pequeño lo mira y asiente con desgano

-Volvamos a casa-agrega el castaño-Mañana vamos a salir todos de compras-agrega volviéndose a la castaña

-Claro...- Afirma la joven para luego mirar al pequeño quien tiraba de la manga de su padre pidiendo que lo cargara.

-Ya sos grande Yuki, tenes que caminar-agrega el incorporándose mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Pero, papa...- Se queja el niño para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar

Así todos suben al auto, en el camino Sakura y Shaoran se la pasan hablando de su futura hija mientras el pequeño miraba por la ventana.

-Papa... no me podía quedar con la tia??-cuestiona él interrumpiéndolos.

-Mh?-el detiene su conversación para verlo por el espejo retrovisor- quedarte con la tía?

-Si...- Asiente.

-Para que querías quedarte con ella?-le pregunta sin comprender

-Porque la tía me quiere...- Responde

-Claro que te quiere-asiente- pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Quiero quedarme con ella...- Pide el pequeño mirando hacia otro lado

-Porque??

-Ya no quiero que Sakura sea mi mamá...

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar viendo al frente, dolida por ese comentario.

-Que? porque no?-pregunta su padre.

-Porque no quiero

-Pero antes estabas muy contento con ella...

-Pero ahora no la quiero mas...- Se queja el pequeño.

-Porque no?? Ella es muy buena

-Es mentira... porque... se están olvidando de mi... y ahora no me quieren mas... solo importan ustedes!

-No digas esas cosas...-Shaoran suspira- Nosotros te queremos mucho

-Es mentira-insiste

-Es verdad Yuki, porque no me crees?

El pequeño no responde y mira el suelo del auto angustiado.

-Hijo, no digas tonterías...-suspira-Sabes que Sakura y yo te queremos mucho, que estemos algo ocupados no significa que dejemos de quererte

Yuki permanece en silencio y se acuesta en el asiento. El ambarino lo mira de reojo y luego continua conduciendo en silencio, Sakura lo mira para luego ponerle una mano en el hombro y darle un leve masaje intentando hacer que no se preocupara... El permanece callado, las palabras del niño le habían dolido bastante, porque estaba actuando así de repente? Al llegar a la casa, todos bajan y entran.

-Voy a terminar con mi trabajo...-agrega el castaño

-Esta bien...- Sakura asiente para luego mirar al niño quien iba a su habitación y se encierra.

-No se que le pasa...-comenta el viendo hacia las escaleras-

-Es normal...- Comenta la ojiverde-Yo voy a hablar con el... esta bien?- Sonríe

-Si...-suspira y se va a su oficina

Sakura lo mira alejarse y luego se va a hablar con el pequeño. Entretanto, el empresario revisaba sus papeles una y otra vez, no podía concentrarse en lo que hacia. Luego de un momento alguien golpea a la puerta.

-Si, adelante

-Papi...- Susurra el pequeño empujando la puerta.

-Ah...Yuki...-deja los papeles sobre el escritorio y lo mira-Que pasa hijo?

-Perdón, papá...- Musita el pequeño acercándose a el ambarino para luego sujetarlo del brazo.

-No tenes que pedirme perdón-agrega el levantándolo del suelo para luego sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Te hice enojar papi?- Cuestiona el pequeño mirándolo preocupado

-No, no estoy enojado...

-Te quiero papa...- Comenta el pequeño angustiado comenzando a lagrimear

-No llores Yuki-agrega el con una sonrisa para luego besarlo en la frente- porque actuaste así?

-Me van a dejar de querer cuando venga mi hermanita a casa?

-Claro que no-le sonríe-Pensaste eso?

-Un chico de la escuela... dijo que no me querrían mas... y me echarían de casa...

-Ese chico no sabe nada-responde el secándole las lagrimas- Vos vas a ser su hermano mayo, es una gran responsabilidad, tenes que cuidarla mucho

El pequeño asiente y se acomoda en los brazos de su padre -Voy a ser bueno... y voy a cuidarla...- agrega quedándose dormido después de un momento. El lo mira largo rato dormir tranquilo, luego le acomoda el cabello y lo lleva sin despertarlo a su cama

-Esta bien?- Cuestiona la ojiverde asomándose a la puerta al verlo entrar.

-Si...-asiente

-Me alegro...- Sakura sonríe mirando al pequeño dormitar.

-Ya esta mas tranquilo-asiente- va a ser un buen hermano

-Estaba muy preocupado...- Comenta la ojiverde.

-Si...-el asiente-me alegra que lo haya dicho para poder aclararle las cosas, ahora va a sentirse mejor

-Me alegra que pudieran hablar...- Agrega la joven tomando la mano del ambarino para luego apagar la luz dejando al pequeño dormir.

Luego de esto pasan 3 meses mas dando inicio a los 8 meses de gestación, Shaoran había obligado a la castaña a tomarse licencia ya que no quería que saliera sola ni se esforzara demasiado en esos últimos meses

-Me escondes porque estoy gorda?- Cuestionaba la ojiverde sensible mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

-No estás gorda-responde el divertido mientras se sacaba su saco al llegar del trabajo

-Si! parezco... una... una vaca... un elefante marino...- Se queja la ojiverde

-Jaja claro que no-se sienta a su lado

-Seguro?

-Si...-asiente-es normal que hayas aumentado de peso...-agrega viendo luego su hinchado estomago que parecía a punto de estallar para después reírse.

-Te reís de mi!!- Se queja la joven

-Jaja claro que no

-Parezco un tanque australiano...

-No exageres...-sonríe y luego le acaricia el vientre

-No lo parezco?

-Mh... Un poco-se ríe-

-Que cruel!- Se queja la sensible ojiverde

-Es una broma-responde el cariñosamente

Sakura lo mira y luego se acuesta en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del ambarino

-Te sentiste bien hoy??-le acaricia la cabeza

La ojiverde asiente-Pateo un par de veces... pero luego se calmo...- Comenta cerrando los ojos.

-Se porta bien-asiente

La castaña se ríe divertida por el comentario...

-Falta cada vez menos...

-Si... estoy algo nerviosa y ansiosa...

-Nerviosa??

-Crees que me vaya a doler?- Lo mira-Eso me pone algo nerviosa...-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a estar con vos-le acomoda el cabello-todo va a salir bien

Sakura asiente para luego bajar la vista a su vientre... visto desde esa perspectiva parecía una montaña.

-Jaja porque pones esa cara?-cuestiona divertido

-Parece el monte Everest...- Comenta la ojiverde suspirando resignada.

-Ya te dije que es muy lindo...-responde el con gran paciencia.

-Pero... vos no sos el que no puede mirar al frente porque una montaña le impide la vista...- Suspira para luego acomodarse llevándose una de las manos al vientre.

-Deberías estar contenta-agrega en un tono recriminatorio-dentro llevas a nuestra hija...

-Pienso que debe tener una mueblería completa ahí adentro...- Comenta la ojiverde -Debe estar muy contenta ahí

-Jaja seguro que si-bosteza

-Estas cansado?- Cuestiona levantando la mirada para verlo-Fue un día muy largo?-

-Bastante-asiente-hay mucho trabajo

Sakura asiente y se sienta-Anda a acostarte y te llevo algo para que cenes...- Le sonríe

-No No, no quiero que trabajes-agrega tomándole la mano-Vamos a dormir

-Pero... no vas a cenar?- Cuestiona siguiéndolo.

-No importa si no ceno por hoy, mañana tengo un almuerzo de trabajo con la hija de un importante empresario

-La hija de quien? es linda?- Cuestiona

-La hija de un empresario con el que pretendo cerrar un buen trato-explica- Y si, es muy bonita-agrega solo para molestarla

-Ahmmm...- Suspira y se sienta-Y... y... vas a cambiarme porque estoy gorda?- Cuestiona

-Cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirte que no estas gorda?

-Me queres?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Mhh...-lo medita un momento- No

-No?- Susurra bajando la mirada.

-No...-responde el tomándola del rostro para que lo mire-Yo no te quiero... Yo estoy enamorado de vos, te amo Sakura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí estoy actualizando el 3er fic en el día de hoy! Vamos por tiempo sin actualizar xD jajajaja este es uno de los mas populares o.O con mas reviews, asi que supongo tambien que sera de los más esperandos. No es un amor Yuki?? Me mata su ternuraa!! Divino el niño! Jajajaja

Bueno, antes de irme, quiero desearles a todos nuestros lectoresunas muy felices fiestas!! Y agradecer por sus reviews a juchiz, Rei, hikari-luz, Naguchan, Isabela Black, Marisaki, maika, Angelo di Mare, Sakukato, sakura-hilary, MakiHime, FlorHaunted, kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin y a chii. Fueron muchisimos! Y todos hermosos! Miles de gracias!! Nos leemos! Ja ne!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. ¿Infidelidad?

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** ¿Infidelidad?

_-Cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirte que no estas gorda?_

_-Me queres?- Cuestiona mirándolo_

_-Mhh...-lo medita un momento- No_

_-No?- Susurra bajando la mirada._

_-No...-responde el tomándola del rostro para que lo mire-Yo no te quiero... Yo estoy enamorado de vos, te amo Sakura_

Sakura lo mira para luego volver a sonreír.

-Yo... yo también...- susurra acariciándole el rostro para luego sobresaltarse al sentir algo en la espalda, al voltear ve a Yuki durmiendo en el medio de la cama.

-Jaja que hace aqui?

-No se...- Responde la ojiverde para luego cambiarse y acostarse junto al pequeño acariciándole la cabeza -Lo dejamos que se quede con nosotros hoy? se lo ve placidamente dormido...- Comenta

-Estas malcriándolo...

-Se ve tan contento...- Comenta la ojiverde mirándolo-Además, si vino acá debe ser por algo...

-Si...-asiente y cubre a ambos con las sabanas

-Que pasa?- Lo mira preocupada mientras el niño volteaba abrazando a su padre.

-Nada...-sonríe pensativo- Pensaba... en como cambio de rápido mi vida...

Sakura sonríe y le acaricia el rostro-Te amo...- Agrega para luego incorporarse un poco y besarlo, él le corresponde. Luego la joven se acomoda quedándose dormida.

---------------------------------

Rápidamente pasan los dos meses restantes y llega el día del parto. El pequeño se mostraba igual de nervioso que su padre a quien miraba correr de un lado a otro.

-Mh.. espero salga todo bien...-decía para si.

-Papa... que le pasa a Sakura?- Cuestiona el pequeño nervioso

-Nada, no te preocupes Yuki...

El niño asiente. Luego de un par de horas el medico sale de la sala de partos. Shaoran rápidamente se acerca a el preguntando como estaba Sakura y su hija.

El hombre sonríe -Si, ellos 3 están bien...- Responde tranquilamente-Ya los transfirieron a una habitación común... así que en un momento podrán pasar a ver a la señorita...-

-Eh? tres??-cuestiona sin comprender

-Si... la señorita Kinomoto tuvo mellizos...

-Mellizos?-lo mira sorprendido-podemos pasar a verla?

-Claro...- Asiente para luego indicarle la habitación de la ojiverde. Shaoran toma a Yuki de la mano para luego ir con el hasta la habitación. Allí, la ojiverde descansaba en la cama, mirando la pequeña cuna junto a ella, en la cual descansaban dos pequeños bebes. Al escuchar la puerta, la joven los mira y sonríe.

-Sakura, como estas?-pregunta el algo preocupado su pareja tomándole las manos

-Estoy bien...- Le sonríe-Algo cansada...- Comenta

-Papi... quiero ver...- Pide el pequeño tirándole del pantalón para que lo levantara.

El castaño lo levanta y lo sienta en la cama a un lado de la ojiverde, luego se acerca a la cuna viendo a los bebes. El pequeño se acomoda abrazando a la ojiverde. Había temido que algo le pasara a su nueva madre...

-Así que... eran mellizos...-comenta el castaño

-No era que tenia una mueblería... era que habían dos disputándose por el espacio...- Agrega la ojiverde

-Pero... no era que iba a ser una nena...?- Cuestiona el pequeño sin comprender-Como me voy a dar cuenta cual es mi hermanita??

-Jaja, los dos lo son...- Responde la ojiverde... -Una hermanita y un hermanito- Agrega

-Jaja es para que todos estuviéramos conformes-comenta el contento sin decidirse a tomar a uno de los bebes.

-Entonces... voy a enseñarle a Kai mis juguetes y voy a enseñarle a jugar con los videojuegos... y... y...- Comienza a decir el pequeño

-Kai??-Shaoran ladea la cabeza-

-Así quiero que se llame mi hermanito...- Pide el pequeño-Puede papá?-

-Es un lindo nombre... no?-mira a la castaña

-Si... me parece un lindo nombre...- Afirma la joven.

-Y como se llamara la niña?-agrega el padre pensativo

El pequeño se queda pensando un momento. La ojiverde se ríe y se acomoda. -A mi me gusta Natsumi...- Comenta la joven cerrando los ojos cansada

-Esta bien-el ambarino asiente y se ríe-veo que no tengo ninguna decisión en esto

-Claro que la tenes... yo solo te lo consulte...- Comenta mirándolo...El asiente y luego le acomoda las sabanas abrigándola

-Descansa

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe... Luego se acomoda cerrando los ojos para luego dormirse

Al día siguiente por la tarde le dan de alta a la joven y a los bebes

-No hay nada como el hogar...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando a los pequeños bebes que dormitaban en sus brazos.

-Va a ser un problema, teníamos todo preparado solo para una niña

-No te preocupes...- Responde la joven mirando al ambarino con una sonrisa. El asiente y luego toma a uno de los bebes sentándose con el en el sillón.

-Puedo cargar a uno?- Cuestiona el pequeño mirando a su padre y la ojiverde.

-Mhh... No se...-medita el castaño- son muy pequeños

El niño lo mira y suspira resignado. La ojiverde sonríe y luego lo hace sentarse en sus piernas acomodando al bebe en los brazos del pequeño sosteniéndolo ella también.

-Con cuidado...- Susurra la castaña acomodándose.

Shaoran los mira un momento y luego se vuelve a la niña que tenia en brazos que acababa de despertarse y lo miraba.

-Papa... mira... Kai me sujeto de la remera...- Comenta emocionado el pequeño

-Jaja si-el asiente

El niño sonríe y luego se pone de pie con cuidado, mientras la ojiverde sujetaba al bebe en brazos. Yuki mira contento a sus nuevos hermanos y luego se sienta a jugar en la consola.

-Les voy a mostrar como juego a mis nuevos hermanitos...- Culmina orgulloso

-Me parece bien-el castaño asiente y mira a Sakura-Vamos a volvernos locos con tres niños...

-Yo cuido a veinte...- Comenta y le sonríe-Vamos a sobrevivir

-Jaja pero solo unas pocas horas al día

Sakura asiente resignada -Es cierto...- Suspira y lo mira-Todo va a estar bien...- Agrega sonriendo.

-Claro-asiente de buen humor.

La ojiverde sonríe y mira al pequeño que se acomodaba en sus brazos

--------------------------------

Cierto día el castaño decide ir a buscar a Sakura y Yuki al jardín juntos con los niños, el pequeño sale apresurado al encuentro con su padre.

-Hola Yuki-lo saluda el acariciándole la cabeza- Y Sakura?

-Esta adentro... el profesor nuevo entro a hablarle de algo...

-Ahh ya veo-asiente-Voy a buscarla, los bebes están durmiendo, miralos si?

El pequeño asiente y corre hacia el auto entrando en este... Luego de mirarlo un momento el castaño entra al jardín yendo a la sala donde Sakura trabajaba sorprendiéndose al ver al profesor del que su hijo había hablado, sujetando a la sorprendida ojiverde de los hombros mientras la besaba.

El castaño cierra la puerta con brusquedad quedndose del lado de afuera haciéndolos sobresaltarse. Una vez el hombre la suelta la ojiverde lo empuja tirandolo al suelo para luego salir. El duda un momento y luego sale también subiendo al auto

-Shaoran!- Lo llama la ojiverde

El cierra la puerta del auto trabando luego las puertas y lo enciende

-Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde golpeando suavemente la ventana cerrada.

-Papi... Sakura se quedo fuera...- anuncia el pequeño mirando a la ojiverde por la ventana

El por su parte se queda callado y arranca

-Papi...- Susurra el pequeño para luego mirar por el vidrio trasero a la ojiverde quien caía sentada al suelo. Shaoran no responde y conduce hasta la casa. Ambos bajan y entran con los bebes en la casa. Al cabo de un rato, suena el timbre.

Shaoran deja a Kai en su cuna, acababa de darles la mamadera a ambos y ahora volvían a dormir, luego de dejar las cosas en la cocina atiende. Allí, estaba la ojiverde respirando agitada, al parecer había ido corriendo hacia allí.

-Shaoran...- Susurra entre cortado a causa de su respiración agitada.

-Queres buscar tus cosas?

-Puedo explicarte lo que paso?- Cuestiona recuperando el aliento.

-No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación-retruca fríamente.

-Pero... Shaoran... no es lo que pensas...- Susurra la joven mirándolo angustiada.

-Vas a pasar o no? los bebes están durmiendo

Sakura asiente y entra, él cierra la puerta y luego va a la cocina sirviéndole a Yuki las tostadas.

-Si tanto lo deseas... me voy...- Agrega luego de un momento

-Si, me parece bien-responde él sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Sakura suspira y luego va a la habitación donde junta sus cosas... Shaoran mira a Yuki quien observaba todo lo que ocurría sin comprender.

-Por que se va, papi?- Cuestiona el niño

-Son cosas de adultos-responde el intentando conservar la calma, no quería alterar al niño.

-Esta bien...- El pequeño asiente resignado, aunque angustiado.

-Mañana voy a buscarte un nuevo jardín

-Si...- Yuki asiente

Luego de un momento Shaoran sube a la habitación al oír a uno de los bebes llorar

-Shh... shh...- Susurraba en un dulce tono la ojiverde quien había cargado a la pequeña la cual lloraba... Luego tararea una canción de cuna meciendo a la pequeña.

El la mira un momento desde la puerta para luego suspirar

-Ya me iba... no te preocupes...- Culmina la ojiverde para luego volver a acostar a la pequeña en la cuna una vez esta se duerme.

-Donde vas a ir?

-No lo se...- Suspira intentando sonar estable en vano. Le dolía que no le creyera.

-Seguro él va a recibirte en su casa

-No pienso ir a su casa...- Suspira-Pensaba decirte que quería renunciar a mi trabajo precisamente por ese sujeto...- Lo mira-El fue quien me beso a mi... no yo a el... el estuvo persiguiéndome apareciéndose en todo sitio a donde iba...- Susurra dolida.

-Si, claro, y supongo que eso te molestaba mucho...-responde irónicamente.

-No me creas...- Suspira resignada, para luego volver a mirar en la cuna a los bebes dormitar tranquilamente.

-Que vamos a hacer?-agrega viéndolos también

-No se...- Susurra dándole la espalda para poder secarse los ojos.

-Yo tampoco

-Por que no me crees?- Cuestiona la ojiverde luego de un extenso e incomodo silencio

-Estoy cansado de que me tomen por idiota-responde el viendo a los bebes-

-Yo nunca te tome por idiota...- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo

-Ya podes dejar de fingir

-No estoy fingiendo...- Mira el suelo secándose los ojos-Crees que me habría puesto feliz al tenerlos de estar fingiendo?- Cuestiona señalando a los mellizos que descansaban en la cuna-Crees que habría aceptado venir cuando me ofreciste quedarme con vos de ser así!?- Suspira dolida-Si es así... sos un tonto...- Culmina volviendo a mirar el suelo.

-Que queres de mi?-agrega-Es por el dinero? porque te sentías sola?

-No!- Lo mira dolida-Me duele que digas eso...- Suspira-Yo no quiero nada de eso... yo quiero a Li Shaoran... es tan difícil de que lo entiendas?

-Crees que a mi no me duele? siento que me usaste... todo este tiempo...

-No te use...- Suspira-Te estoy diciendo la verdad...- Susurra cubriéndose los ojos con una mano -Yo te amo Shaoran... no seria capaz de hacerte daño...- Agrega por lo bajo sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban

-Ya lo hiciste

-Juro que nunca quise...- Susurra cayendo al suelo de rodillas, rendida ante el temblor de sus piernas-Te lo juro...

-Mh... que vamos a hacer con los bebes?-agrega desviando la mirada de ella

Sakura suspira y se friega los ojos dolida sin poder dejar de llorar...

-Si no tenes donde quedarte podes quedarte por hoy-culima el castaño.

-Prefiero, sin ofender, dormir en la calle... todo esto no me esta haciendo bien...- Se pone de pie hipando a causa del llanto.

-Seguro rápidamente vas a encontrar un buen sitio para dormir-agrega con molestia

-Me estas lastimando con lo que decís...- Lo mira para luego salir intentando secarse los ojos en vano.

-No es la verdad?

-Que queres que diga?- Cuestiona mirándolo-Que?- Susurra ahogada por el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

-Deja de llorar, no vale la pena...

-Para mi si lo vale...- Suspira molesta-Por que no te das cuenta? tan ciego estas?- Susurra

-Así que ahora es mi culpa? lo único que falta es que ahora me eches la culpa... lamento si últimamente no pude dedicarte tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que mas no puedo hacer, entre los niños y el trabajo no me quedaba mas tiempo... entiendo que no te alcanzara y tuvieras que buscar "cariño" en otra parte

-No fue así!- Exclama dolida-No fue así...- Repite mirando el suelo-Yo nunca busque nada... yo... yo solo soy feliz estando con vos... con verte cuando me despierto me alcanza... no es necesario que me des nada material... con solo escucharte hablarme me alcanza...

El hombre frente a ella no dice nada y abriga a los bebes, todo eso iba a acabar por matarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otro capitulo terminadoo!! Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por la demora, andamos medio vagas para subir caps como habrán notado jejeje

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, espero que sigan asi!! Y gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo a leer nuestra historia!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	8. Sombras del pasado

**Infantile dependence, adult dependency**

**Summary:** ¿Logrará Shaoran cuidar a su pequeño hijo luego de que se separa con su detestable mujer? ¿En que influirá la aparición de cierta maestra jardinera en la vida de ambos? SxS [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8:** Sombras del pasado

-No fue así!- Exclama dolida-No fue así...- Repite mirando el suelo-Yo nunca busque nada... yo... yo solo soy feliz estando con vos... con verte cuando me despierto me alcanza... no es necesario que me des nada material... con solo escucharte hablarme me alcanza...

El hombre frente a ella no dice nada y abriga a los bebes, todo eso iba a acabar por matarlo.

-Evidentemente ese sujeto te da algo que yo no

-Yo no quiero nada de ese sujeto...-insiste ella.

-No parecía eso esta tarde

-El me beso a mi... te juro que así fue Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Porque no me dijiste nada antes entonces?

-Porque... antes no se me acercaba prácticamente... y entonces yo no le daba importancia... pero esta semana comenzaba a perseguirme... y...yo iba a decírtelo... pero me daba miedo...

-Ves? esa es la parte que no puedo creerte..

-Por favor... creeme...- Ruega la ojiverde-Como queres que te demuestre que te amo a vos Shaoran? decime como y juro que lo hago...

-Que te daba miedo?

-El modo del que reaccionarias...- Susurra fregándose los ojos los cuales ya le ardían.

-Como iba a reaccionar? claro que mejor que ahora

Sakura asiente mirando el suelo.

-Además, si como decís, el te "obligo" yo no iba a enojarme, al menos no con vos

-Perdoname...- Suspira y luego toma el bolso el cual se le había caído al suelo.

-No hay una explicación lógica...

-Ya se...- Suspira-Pero... es la verdad...- toma aire intentando pasar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

-Sentate-agrega-Voy a prepararte un te

-N...no...- Susurra la ojiverde tomándole la mano -Con... con que me abraces me basta...- Pide

El la mira unos momentos dudando, odiaba tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad, momentos después la abraza despacio. Sakura suspira y lo abraza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

-No me gusta que me ocultes ese tipo de cosas...

-Disculpame...- Susurra apretando mas los brazos-Prometo... no volver a hacerlo...

-Calmate...

-Me... perdonas?- Lo mira

-No soporto verte así angustiada...

La ojiverde suspira y cierra los ojos ya mas tranquila

-No vuelvas a lastimarme así...-le pide el con voz tranquila.

-Nunca, nunca mas voy a dejar que pase algo que te lastime...- Susurra -Sos... muy importante para mi...

-Cuando los vi juntos... sentí que me moría por dentro...-musita el abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza. La ojiverde lo escucha en silencio mientras apretaba un poco mas los brazos...

-Ya no llores si?-agrega él

La joven asiente y se acomoda en el pecho del ambarino... el escuchar los latidos de su corazón la relajaba...

-No quiero que vuelvas ahí...pensaba que podrías dejar de trabar un tiempo, para cuidar a los niños

Sakura asiente manteniendo los ojos cerrados...

-Te parece bien?

-Si...- Lo mira-Mañana... voy a hablar por eso...- Agrega

-Queres que te acompañe?

La ojiverde asiente y vuelve a acomodarse en los brazos del castaño.

-No te preocupes... estoy bien...- Sonríe con levedad

-Mejor dormí, fue un día largo...o queres darte una ducha?

-Me voy a duchar y luego acostarme...- Comenta acariciándole el rostro -No queres que me encargue de la cena? vos... debes estar cansado por el trabajo

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-asiente-Vos duchate y acostate, voy a traerte la cena a la cama

Sakura asiente mirándolo -Puedo besarte?- Cuestiona en un tímido y dulce tono de voz.

-Queres ver si sabe diferente?

-Que?- Lo mira sin comprender... luego suspira resignada, aún seguía con eso.

-Perdón... parece que sigo un poco molesto

-Disculpame...- Suspira-Vas... vas a ver que esto no va a volver a pasar...- Susurra luego de besarle la frente

-No te angusties, dijiste que no fue tu culpa...-responde para luego tomar su rostro con cuidado y besarla en los labios. La ojiverde sonríe y luego le corresponde abrazándolo por el cuello... Se separan al oír a uno de los bebes llorar

-Creo que extrañaban su mama...-comenta el

La ojiverde ríe levemente y lo mira para luego besarlo en la mejilla...

-Anda a ducharte-agrega soltándola con suavidad, Sakura asiente y luego de calmar al bebe que lloraba, se va a duchar para luego ponerse el pijama y acostarse cansada. Shaoran va momentos después dándole una bandeja.

-Gracias...- Suspira y se sienta

-Espero que te guste, sabes que no soy un excelente cocinero

-Jaja, esta bien...- Sonríe y luego come en silencio

Luego de esto transcurren un par de semanas, Sakura deja el trabajo en el jardín para poder dedicarse exclusivamente a los bebes mientras que Shaoran vuelve a su trabajo habitual. En ese tiempo, la ojiverde comenzaba a verse mas pálida y algo mas delgada que antes. El castaño casi no estaba en casa, se iba temprano en la mañana antes de que ella despertara y regresaba algunas veces cerca de las 12, por lo que cada día se veían menos

Una noche, al llegar, nota que había ruido en la cocina. Luego de dejar su abrigo y su maletín junto al perchero va a ver. Allí, la ojiverde se preparaba algo de te, mientras hacia la cena para el ambarino.

-Buenas noches...-la saluda el con un beso en la mejilla-pensé que estarías durmiendo

-Quería hacerte la cena... Le sonríe... -Así podría verte un poco...- Explica

-Si, lamento estar trabajando tanto

-Esta bien... no te preocupes...- Sonríe y le besa la mejilla para luego seguir con lo que hacia. El se sienta esperando la comida mientras le contaba sobre su trabajo

-Entonces... tuviste un día muy agitado...- Responde la ojiverde sirviéndole la cena para luego sentarse mirándolo.

-Si...-suspira

-Pero ya estas acá...- Responde poniéndose de pie detrás de el para poder masajearle los hombros

-Si...-asiente relajándose-Para vos también fue un día difícil? como se portaron los niños?

-Jaja... se portan... bien dentro de todo...- Asiente

-Dan mucho trabajo no?

-Por mi esta bien...- Sonríe -Me gusta cuidarlos...

-Me alegro que así sea, sos una madre excelente

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona apenada

-Si...-asiente y la mira-

Sakura le sonríe para luego limpiarle el mentón con el dedo pulgar

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo juntos

-A mi también...- Responde la ojiverde acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

-Estas haciendo dieta o algo?-cuestiona el

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Estas mas delgada...

Sakura se mira a si misma extrañada... no lo había notado...

-Tenes que cuidarte-sonríe

-Si...- Asiente mirándolo perdida.

El la besa en los labios y luego se pone de pie, ya había acabado de cenar

-Si ya terminaste... voy a lavar eso...- Comenta la ojiverde sonriéndole para luego limpiar los platos

-Deja, yo puedo hacerlo mañana antes de irme

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago...- Sonríe

-Esta bien-asiente y la abraza por la espalda apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro-voy a esperarte

Sakura sonríe y le besa la mejilla para luego terminar de limpiar todo y guardar las cosas.

-Vamos a dormir?

La ojiverde asiente y le toma la mano para luego ir ambos a la habitación.

-Te sentís bien?-cuestiona el-estas pálida y tus manos están frías

Sakura se mira la mano que tenia libre para luego suspirar, mirarlo y sonreír.

-Solo estoy algo mareada...- Explica -Pero estoy bien

-Mareada?-pregunta haciéndola recostarse-comiste bien?

-No tuve tiempo de almorzar bien...- Explica.

-Tenes que hacerte el tiempo, es importante

-Pero... nuestros... nuestros hijos me llaman...- Explica la ojiverde

-Tal vez tengamos que contratar a alguien que te ayude

-Alguien para que me ayude?

-Claro-asiente.

-No te preocupes...

-No estas cansada?

-Estoy bien...- suspira y se acomoda cerrando los ojos

-No te esfuerces demasiado-agrega acomodándola

-Si..- Asiente

-Buenas noches-agrega dejándola en la cama para luego levantarse

-A donde vas?- Susurra la ojiverde con los ojos cerrados

-Voy a hacer que Yuki se duerma, se quedo viendo televisión en el comedor

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Es tarde para que este despierto...- Comenta mirando el techo

-Si, por eso-asiente- enseguida vuelvo-sale

Sakura mira la puerta y luego se acomoda quedándose dormida

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta temprano y se sienta para desperezarse, Shaoran entra momentos después dejando una bandeja frente a ella con el desayuno

-Buenos días...- Lo mira y sonríe-Pensé... que te habías ido a trabajar...-

-Avise que llegaría un poco mas tarde

-Ya veo...- Asiente...

-Descansaste bien?

-Si...- Sonríe y comienza a desayunar tranquilamente.

En eso suena el teléfono, el cual el castaño atiende rápidamente

-Buenos días, Li Shaoran?

-Si, el habla, quien es?

-Mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro... Abogado...

-Amhh...ya veo.. que desea??

-Lo llamo de parte de su esposa... Mei Lin...

-Mei Lin?-suspira-que quiere ahora?

-Quiere el divorcio... y la custodia de su hijo

-Lo del divorcio me parece mas que bien...

-La custodia del niño-insiste el otro

-Esta loca...-suspira- Yuki va a quedarse conmigo, para que lo quiere? nunca se hizo cargo de el

-Yo solo cumplo mi trabajo señor Li

-Bueno, en eso caso, dígale que no pienso darle a mi hijo-corta enfadado.

-Que paso?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo

El le explica la situación mientras se vestía para ir al trabajo

-Ya veo...- Asiente mirándolo ir de un lado a otro preocupada

-Así que voy a tener que buscar un abogado

-Si...- Se pone de pie y luego se le acerca abrazándolo.

-Ya tengo que irme...

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira-Cuidate mucho...- Sonríe levemente

-Si...-asiente

Sakura suspira y lo besa para luego soltarlo y tomar la bandeja

-Nos vemos-agrega antes de salir

La ojiverde lo mira salir para luego llevar la bandeja a la cocina. Shaoran regresa bastante tarde puesto que había ido a ver a un abogado . Cuando llega, la ojiverde se le acerca tomándolo de los brazos nerviosa.

-Sakura? que pasa?-cuestiona el al verla angustiada.

-Shaoran... Yuki...- Susurra la ojiverde apretando las manos

-Yuki? que pasa con el??

-Se lo llevaron Shaoran...- susurra la ojiverde al borde del llanto

-Que?? quien??

-Un hombre que se hacia llamar Yue...- Susurra secándose los ojos.

-Mhp... el abogado de Mei Lin... es legal algo así?-suspira-debe serlo...

-Se lo llevo...- suspira -Yo no sabia que hacer... a quien llamar... te llame a la oficina pero dijeron que habías salido...

-Si...-asiente y suspira- Calmate, no es tu culpa

-Pero... Yuki...- Lo mira

-Voy a ir a buscarlo-responde el-

-Si...- La joven asiente nerviosa.

-Vos quedate con los niños y prepara la cena, esta bien?-toma su abrigo

-Si...- Susurra secándose los ojos

-No te preocupes, Yuki y yo vamos a volver enseguida-la besa en la frente y luego sale. Sakura mira la puerta y luego se sienta nerviosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Perdón por la demora!!! Si, se que fui muchisisisisimo tiempo!! Pero por fin les traemos la actualización de este fan fic. Estamos muy contentas con la cantidad de reviews que recibimos por el, no tienen idea (a menos que escriban también) de lo importante que es para nosotras saber su opinión acerca de la historia, y como eso nos da ánimos par seguir escribiendo, por todo eso: gracias!

Ahora si, iré a actualizar otras de nuestras historias, esperamos sus comentarios!!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


End file.
